Comment aimer
by cindyline
Summary: Cassie jeune française, arrivant à peine au Japon doit s'adapter à la culture japonnaise. Mais c'est sans compter sur son camarade de classe Akashi Seijuro qui la terrifie avec un simple regard. Parviendra t'elle a se faire a sa nouvelle vie alors que le roux joue avec elle?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, alors c'est la toute première fois que je publie une fanfiction de toute ma vie. J'avoue que je stresse énormément. Alors soyez gentils s'il vous plaît, et donnez moi des conseils si je m'y prends mal ou que quelque chose cloche. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture pour mon prologue un peu court, j'avoue mais ce n'est que le début ;p Oh et il y aura de multiple pairings si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas.

Prologue:

Je regardais le paysage défiler devant mes yeux, un paysage inconnu qui m'effrayait légèrement. Je repensais à mon départ quelques heures plus tôt et aux adieux déchirant de mes amis. Ils allaient me manquer. Le grand changement culturel entre mon ancien pays, la France et le nouveau, le Japon, me terrifiait. Les larmes que je retenais menaçaient une nouvelle fois de couler mais je secouais la tête, mes cheveux bruns caressant mon dos. Je posais alors mes yeux noisettes sur ma mère et son nouveau mari. Ma mère et moi nous ressemblions beaucoup ayant toutes les deux les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisettes. Malheureusement je n'héritais pas de sa grande taille, puisque je mesurais à peine 1m56. Mon beau père, Yousuke Katura, avait quand à lui des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts. Je l'aimais beaucoup mais ne m'imaginais absolument pas devoir déménager à cause de lui.

Un énième soupir passa le barrage de mes lèvres. Ma mère me prit alors la main et me demanda:

"Ca va mon coeur?

-Oui ça va aller maman, je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, déclara Yousuke."

Je lui souris poliment en retournant mon regard vers l'extérieur. J'espérais de tout mon coeur pouvoir m'adapter au Japon et à Kyoto.

En entrant dans notre nouvelle maison, j'eus enfin mon premier vrai sourire de la journée. La maison étant juste magnifique, avec son immense salon, une cuisine immense ou encore la salle à manger qui donnait sur le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Yousuke,venu une semaine avant nous, avait déjà tout aménagé, et je devais l'avouer, il avait très bon goût en matière de décoration. En me souriant, il me dit que ma chambre à l'étage allait me plaire encore plus que le reste de la maison. M'excusant auprès d'eux, je montais à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait des tons bleu, marron chocolat et blanc. Traînant ma valise derrière moi, et l'abandonnant près du bureau, je me laissais alors tomber sur mon lit et ses draps bleus ciel qui sentaient bon la lessive. Je me retournais sur le dos et fixai le plafond. J'y étais. Mon nouveau pays. Ma nouvelle ville. Ma nouvelle maison, et bientôt mon nouveau lycée. Rakuzan. J'espère que je me ferai des amis. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que je m'endormis.

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez une petit review si vous avez aimé ou pas. A+


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voici me voila avec le premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi. Comme promis c'est beaucoup plus long maintenant et on voit enfin apparaître un membre de la GM. Je publie très vite ce premier chapitre mais il faudra ensuite attendre pour la suite. Bon je vous laisse découvrir par vous même ce tout nouveau chapitre.**

Chapitre 1: Un simple regard suffit

Vérifiant une dernière fois mon apparence dans le miroir, je pris une grande inspiration et finis par prendre mon sac et à sortir de la chambre. Ma mère et Yousuke étaient déjà partis au travail et la maison était silencieuse pendant que j'enfilais mes chaussures. Il fallait bien l'avouer, le fait de pouvoir s'habiller comme je le voulais, aller énormément me manquer. La jupe de mon uniforme me gênait tant elle était courte. Mais bon, il fallait bien faire avec et aller de l'avant.

Je sortis donc de chez moi et me dirigeai vers le lycée qui se trouvait à un quart d'heure de chez moi. Le printemps étant là, les fleurs de cerisier accompagnaient mes pas en virevoltant autour de moi.

Sur la route je rencontrais plusieurs autres lycéens se dirigeant eux aussi vers l'établissement. Ils rigolaient et plaisantaient entre eux, racontant leurs vacances. Arrivée devant le lycée, je restais bouche bée, face à l'immense bâtiment me faisant face. Je sortis de ma rêverie en me faisant bousculer par un groupe de filles qui me dévisageait. Me secouant mentalement, je me remis en marche,suivant le flot d'élèves vers les tableaux, où étaient indiquées nos assignations. Arrivée devant le tableau, je remerciai intérieurement Yousuke de m'avoir donné des cours de japonais car maintenant, je pouvais lire et écrire à peu près normalement. Trouvant mon nom et connaissant maintenant ma classe, je rebroussai donc chemin et me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours, avec l'aide du plan, donné lors de mon inscription.

M'arrêtant devant la porte, je pris une inspiration et entra. La salle était encore vide, sauf trois autres élèves qui me fixèrent dès mon entrée. Intimidée, je baissais la tête et me dirigais vers le fond de la classe, à l'avant dernière place. Je m'installais et tournais mon visage vers l'extérieur de la salle de classe, regardant par la fenêtre. Quelques minutes après mon arrivé, la salle était remplie d'élèves qui faisaient connaissance en discutant et rigolant. Les écoutant d'une oreille distraite, je continuais de fixer le ciel en priant pour que la journée se passe sans encombres. Le silence qui se fit soudain m'interpella et je me retournais pour fixer ce qui avait créer ce mutisme de la part de mes bruyant camarades de classe. Un garçon venait de faire son entrée. Il était de taille moyenne, mais dégageait une aura extrêmement intimidante. Il avait des cheveux roux, cela me paraissait étrange. Mais ce qui me troubla le plus, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux hétérochromes. L'un aussi rouge qu'un rubis et l'autre couleur or. Son être entier exprimait sa supériorité et son autorité. Il se dirigea vers la table situé juste derrière moi et s'y installa. Ca commencer bien, mon voisin me terrifiait...

A peine s'était-il assis que le brouhaha recommença. Je me remis à respirer en m'étonnant. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'avais retenu mon souffle.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et tous les élèves s'installèrent à leur place, faisant à nouveau régner le silence. Une jeune femme pénétra dans la salle de classe, de longs cheveux blonds flottant librement dans son dos. Toute la classe se mit debout pour la saluer et je suivais le mouvement, elle nous autorisa à nous asseoir, et se présenta:

"Bonjour, je suis votre professeur d'histoire et de géographie, Azuna Miyu. Pour commencer je vais faire l'appel et ensuite vous parler du règlement. Enfin je vous donnerai vos emplois du temps."

Elle ouvrit le cahier se trouvant devant elle et commença l'appel:

"Akashi Seijuro.

-Présent."

Je frissonnais en entendant la voix de mon étrange voisin, une voix nette et sûre. Je me ressaisis en entendant mon nom être nommé.

"Louise Cassie.

-Présente.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi à l'entente de mon nom, typiquement étranger. Même la professeur me regardait avec curiosité. Elle finit par me demander :

"Tu n'es sûrement pas japonaise avec un nom comme ça, n'est ce pas?

-Non Azuna-sensei.

-Je pense que tu es française, dit-elle sûre d'elle.

-Oui, répondis-je étonnée mais quand même soupçonneuse.

-J'en étais sûre, s'exclama t-elle, tu as un léger accent quand tu parles, mais je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien.

-Merci."

Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de reprendre l'appel et nous expliquer le règlement intérieur. Elle finissait à peine de donner notre emploi du temps quand la sonnerie retentit. Elle rangea ses affaires et quitta la salle, tandis que les élèves se levaient et discutaient entre eux. J'en fus étonnée, ça ne faisait que 50 minutes que le cours avait commencé. Une petite blonde s'approcha de moi et me salua:

"Bonjour Louise-chan, je suis Hitori Yuki, enchantée.

-Bonjour Hitori-chan, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Ca doit te faire bizarre d'être dans un lycée étranger, si tu as des questions n'hésites pas à me les poser.

-Et bien, commençais-je, comment ça se fait qu'Azuna-sensei soit déjà parti après seulement 50 minutes de cours ?

-Oh, et bien son heure de cours est finie, et entre chaque cours nous avons quelques minutes de pose avant le prochain cours, m'expliqua t-elle

-Mais pour la salle de classe ? Nous n'en changeons pas ?

-Non non, nous restons toujours dans la même salle et ce sont les professeurs qui passent de classe en classe pour faire cours.

-Oh, ça doit être reposant pour les élèves."

Elle rigola à ma remarque. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et elle retourna donc à sa place. La matinée se déroula sans encombres et à l'heure du déjeuner Hitori, me parla des différents clubs du lycée et du fait qu'au Japon, le fait d'appartenir à un club était courant pour un lycéen. Je me promis d'y réfléchir plus tard et continuai à écouter ma nouvelle amie me parler des traditions locales.

Le reste de la journée se passa aussi bien que la matinée, jusqu'au moment ou la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Je me mis donc à ranger mes affaires. Mais lorsque je me levai, je me pris les pieds dans ceux de la chaise et failli trébucher. Me préparant au choc. je fermai les yeux lorsque je sentis des bras fermes me retenir. Ouvrant prudemment les yeux, je levais la tête pour remercier mon sauveur, quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux troublant de mon voisin. Je me mis à trembler légèrement. Me reprenant je lui dis:

"Je suis désolée, merci de m'avoir rattrapée"

Il me sourit de manière énigmatique, me regardant de la tête aux pieds. Je n'en revenais pas, il me dévisageait ouvertement avec dans le regard, une lueur de défi. Son sourire s'agrandissait en me voyant frissonner. Et sans plus de formalité, il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de partir il me jeta un dernier regard, amusé cette fois-ci.

 **Et voilà la fin de mon tout premier chapitre. Alors quand avez vous pensé ? j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous donnera envie d'en lire davantage alors s'il vous plaît une petite review ne fait pas de mal, merci merci ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, me voilà avec le second chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Aloune: Pour être sadique Akashi va l'être. Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai essayé de mieux me relire et j'espère qu'il y en aura moins et que la suite te plaira.**

 **lys0212: j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

 **Chloemanga: ne t'inquiète pas il ne sera pas le gentil prince venu sauver sa princesse. Du moins pas maintenant. Pour l'appellation "chan" je suis désolé dans ma tête je me disais "san" mais sa n'est pas venu à l'écriture ;p et comme tu vois j'essaie de rallonger mes chapitres ;)**

 **SuriKath: j'espère que se chapitre te plaira comme les autres, désolé pour les fautes je vais faire de mon mieux ^^**

 **Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre avec un peu d'appréhension tout de même.**

Chapitre 2: La première impression est-elle la bonne ?

En rentrant chez lui, Akashi fut accueilli par son majordome qui lui demandait poliment comment sa journée s'était passée, tout en prenant son sac de cours. Il répondait tout aussi poliment quand son père l'appela. Se rendant dans son bureau, il se demandait ce que son paternel lui voulait. Ce n'était que la première journée de cours. Il entra dans le vaste bureau tout en regardant le décor si familier. L'immense bureau était éclairé par la lumière, qui entrait par les fenêtres situées derrière le bureau de son père, Akashi Masaomi. Il était entouré par les étagères qui abritaient des livres de toute sorte, des éditions originales, bien entendu. Son regard se posa sur son père, debout devant le grand globe terrestre, à droite de son bureau. Il se tenait debout, droit et fier. Son père le regarda et lui dit:

"J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, fils.

-Une bonne nouvelle ? demanda t-il. Concernant l'Empire?

-Non, c'est d'ordre privé, répondit Masaomi avec un petit sourire.

-Privé ?! s'étonna Akashi. De quoi s'agit-il père ?

-Mon ami Richard Mason, qui possède une grande multinationale en Amérique et venu me rendre visite aujourd'hui.

-Et quel rapport cela a avoir avec moi, je ne connais même pas votre ami, père.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu feras bientôt sa connaissance, ainsi que celle de sa fille, Laura, déclara t-il en observant le visage de son fils."

Fils qui le regardait avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Mais captant le regard amusé de son père, il comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Il demanda alors :

"Vous voudriez que je la séduise un peu pour pouvoir influencer son père plus facilement, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, répondit abruptement son père. Au contraire, je pense qu'il est temps que tu cesses de jouer avec les jeunes femmes que tu vois, et que tu prennes tes responsabilités envers l'Empire.

-Mes responsabilités ? Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna t-il en se raidissant, sachant déjà ce que cela signifie.

-Tu vas te fiancer avec cette chère Laura."

L'ordre tomba, raisonnant comme une sentence à ses oreilles. Il ne pensait pas que son père lui ordonnerait de se marier si tôt. Il n'avait que 16 ans. Il n'avait nullement envie d'abandonner sa liberté, surtout pour une américaine qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demandait comment il allait sortir de ce problème quand son père le sortit de ses pensées en déclarant :

"Et tu n'as pas le choix, je t'ai élevé dans l'intention de faire de toi mon successeur, et tu dois être digne de l'Empire. Cette jeune femme sera donc ta future épouse, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'espère avoir été clair, déclara Masaomi en regardant son fils. Tu peux disposer maintenant, j'ai encore des affaires à régler."

Akashi se courba pour saluer son père et sortit de son bureau. Son père le regardait partir en se disant que son fils n'oserait jamais lui désobéir. Il sourit à ce constat.

Furieux contre son père, Akashi entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Epouser cette américaine ? Ca jamais. Il n'osait croire en ce que son père lui avait dit. Il tournait dans sa chambre tel un lion en cage. Que son père lui ordonne de toujours être le premier en tout, que ce soit pour les études, le sport ou encore les petits boulots qu'il lui donnait à faire, il le comprenait parfaitement bien. Lui ordonner de se marier, ça par contre il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Mais qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour se sortir de cette situation forte épineuse ? Il se posait cette question lorsque son majordome toqua à sa porte et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait manger.

"Quelque chose de simple et de rapide, répondit-il, je suis fatigué et je veux me coucher tôt ce soir.

-Bien, monsieur."

Son majordome sortit de la chambre en fermant délicatement la porte de sa chambre. Il soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau. Saisissant son sac posé à coté, il sortit ses cahiers et commança à relire ses cours. Mais son esprit refusait de se concentrer, et il repensa à sa journée, mais surtout à sa voisine, Louise Cassie. Il souria en repensant à son expression lors de son entrée dans la salle de classe, ce matin. Il repensa à sa taille fine, elle était trop petite d'ailleurs, pas plus d'1m60 selon lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés tirés en une queue de cheval, ses yeux couleur noisette qui laissait passer tant d'émotions. Et ses lèvres... Ses jolies lèvres roses, qui lui donnaient juste une seule envie... Se levant brusquement, il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Il eut un rire sans joie, en se rappelant que bientôt il serait lié à cette autre fille. Cette inconnue, qui allait troubler son quotidien. Il grogna, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il avait un urgent besoin de se détendre. Et peut-être pourra t-il repenser à sa jolie brune...

Assise dans mon lit, je serrais mon oreiller contre moi. Quand j'étais rentrée, quelques heures plus tôt, ma mère m'avait envahie de questions sur ma première journée de cours. Je lui avais donc racontée ma journée en souriant, en omettant tout de fois de donner mon impression sur mon voisin, un peu trop troublant pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Ma mère m'avait écoutée patiemment avant de raconter sa propre journée, tout en cuisinant. Mon beau-père était rentré et nous avions dîné ensemble, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et maintenant, j'étais douchée, mes cheveux tombant librement sur mes épaules, repensant à cet étrange garçon au regard si particulier. Je me sentis rougir, rien qu'en repensant à lui. En soupirant, je me couchais à plat ventre sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller. Je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'il était quelqu'un de dangereux. Je me mis à rire de moi. Sérieusement, je me trouvais ridicule. Comment un garçon tel que lui, pourrait s'intéresser à moi ?

"Vraiment, là tu te fais des films, ma pauvre. Normalement, c'est la princesse qui embrasse la grenouille et non l'inver... Non mais à quoi je pense moi! Il faut que tu te ressaisisses Cassie."

Je me frappais les joues, et me secouais mentalement. Il faudrait juste que je ne m'approche pas trop de lui. Oui, c'est ça, il fallait juste l'éviter à tout prix.

Fière de cette nouvelle résolution, je m'installai plus confortablement dans mon lit et éteignis la veilleuse. Demain je serai forte, je ne lui accorderai pas le moindre regard, pas la moindre attention. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

Je finissais de me préparer quand ma mère entra dans ma chambre, après avoir toquer doucement à la porte. Elle me regarda un moment puis me demanda:

"Tu es prête pour ta deuxième journée ?

-Oui maman, soupirai-je. Tu sais, je suis sûre que ça ira très bien pour toi aussi.

-C'est très drôle, mais je suis un peu inquiète. C'est un nouveau pays, et tu ne connais personne ici.

-Je suis certaine que je me ferai très vite des amis et tu sais que je connais quelqu'un et que nous nous adorons, lui et moi.

-Oui mais Tsukino et toi n'êtes pas dans le même lycée. Alors ça ne compte pas vraiment, et puis c'est le fils de Yousuke, c'est un peu ton frère, pas ton ami.

-Tu t'en fais trop maman, tant que je me sens bien et que tout se passe comme il le faut au lycée, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Elle me sourit, m'embrassa et me souhaita une bonne journée avant de quitter ma chambre et la maison pour sa propre journée de travail.

Me secouant mentalement, je pris mon sac et sortis de la maison, me dirigeant vers le lycée. Priant pour que mon trouble envers mon étrange voisin se soit dissipé dans la nuit.

En arrivant dans ma classe, mon regard se fixa sur la table située derrière la mienne. Il était déjà là, me fixant avec un air amusé et joueur. Je soupirai et allais m'assoir, en me traitant d'idiote intérieurement. J'avais la réponse à ma question. Non, le trouble n'avait pas disparu, il était même plus présent encore. Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon coeur, quand je sentis quelque chose toucher mon épaule gauche. En sursautant, je me retournai légèrement pour voir une main blanche aux ongles parfaitement bien manucurés, me tendre un petit morceau de papier plié. Etonnée, je regardai mon voisin qui me fixait en souriant. Il me faisait penser à un chasseur prêt à faire feu. Prenant délicatement le papier entre mes doigts, je retrouvai ma position initiale et ouvris la feuille. J'y trouvai un message, inscrit avec une très belle écriture.

"Je pense que tu me seras utile. Retrouves moi après les cours devant le gymnase, tu seras la manager de l'équipe de basket et à mon entière disposition pendant ton temps libre."

Je fixais le message, bouche bée. Vraiment ? Mais pour qui il se prenait celui là? Il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui obéir ? Je me retenai d'éclater de rire et écrivais ma réponse, juste sous la sienne avant de me retourner totalement et de le poser sur sa table. En fixant mon stylo, je l'entendais inspirer brusquement. Mon message était clair, net et précis. "NON". Il n'y avait pas à discuter. S'il croyait pouvoir m'intimider, il s'était trompé.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sereinement et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je commençai à ranger mes affaires. Ayant fini, je m'apprêtais à me lever quand une main saisit mon poignet, me tirant brusquement en arrière. Une voix. _Sa_ voix me siffla dans l'oreille:

"Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre. Je t'ai choisi pour que tu sois ma petite chose, et tu le seras. J'espère avoir été clair ?! Et ne me redis jamais non, ou tu le regretteras."

Il me lâchait la main et je me sentais tomber. J'atterris sur mes fesses, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. En me relevant, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà parti et que tout les élèves qui restaient dans la salle me regardaient, bizarrement pour certains et avec dédain pour d'autres. Sortant de la salle je me précipitais dans les toilettes. J'avais honte, vraiment honte. Je me sentais humiliée, mais il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Il ne fallait pas leur montrer que cela me touchait.

 **Alors ça vous à plu ? Je l'espère de tout coeur. Et je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Et puis je suis en train de buguer intérieurement pour l'un des pairings. Vous préfèrez du MurasakibaraxHimuro ou du MurasakibaraxKuroko? Donnez moi vos avis ^^ a+**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me voici, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours ;)**

 **charybde syla: je suis heureuse que la fic te plaise. Et j'essaye toujours de faire le moins d'erreur possible merci d'avoir remarqué mes efforts.**

 **Aloune: merci de continuer à suivre la fic et j'aimerais aussi être à sa place. (Qui ne le souhaiterai pas ;))**

 **SuriKath: ne te cache pas, je ne te frapperai pas promis ;)**

Chapitre 3: Propriété privé

NON. NON. NON. Comment avait-elle osé ?! Personne ne lui disait non. Jamais. Du plus loin qu'il puisse se rappeller, on lui obéissait toujours. Que ça soit ses serviteurs, ses professeurs, ses camarades de classes et même ses coéquipiers, personne n'avait osé défier son autorité. Et elle, cette petite chose, avait osé. Elle lui avait dit non. Bien sur elle ne l'avait pas fait de vive voix, mais elle avait refusé de se soumettre à lui. Lui Akashi Seijuro.

Furieux, il pressa le pas pour se rendre dans le bureau du coach. Coach qui lui avait déjà donné le poste de capitaine, alors qu'il n'avait joué qu'une seule fois, le jour d'avant. Les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas bronché. Il était absolu. Le seul. L'unique. Il frappa à la porte du bureau sèchement puis entra à la demande du coach. Il le salua poliment et demanda :

"Que se passe t-il ? Des problèmes avec les joueurs ?

-Non, il se raidissait à ce simple mot. Je voulais vous informer qu'il y aura un nouveau membre dans l'équipe à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Un nouveau membre, s'étonna le coach, un joueur ?

-Non, une manager.

-Je n'en ai pas entendu parler, personne n'est venu demander ce poste.

-C'est moi qui l'ai recruté. Elle sera là ce soir, à l'entraînement.

-D'accord, et comment se nomme cette élève ?

-Louise Cassie.

-Bien, je ferai donc sa connaissance après les cours. Y a t-il autre chose ?

-Non.

-Bien, alors je vous verrez à l'entraînement."

Ils se saluèrent et Akashi quitta le bureau pour se diriger vers le toit. Il avait vraiment besoin de se calmer. A chaque fois qu'il se rappelait de ce "non", il sentait la colère faire bouillir son sang. Il devait trouver un moyen de la punir pour avoir osé le défier. Une punition qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Il souriait sadiquement à cette pensée.

M'étant un peu calmer, j'avais essayé de manger un peu. A la sonnerie, je m'étais rendue à la salle de classe avec réticence. Je m'installai à ma place quand il entra à son tour, et ma première réaction fut de tourner mon regard vers l'extérieur, m'obligeant à l'ignorer souverainement. Il eut un rire sans joie en s'asseyant à sa place et je frissonnais en me maudissant de ma faiblesse. Le cours de maths commença et je me demandais pourquoi il me faisait autant d'effets. C'est vrai qu'il était assez beau, bon d'accord il était très beau. Mais il avait aussi cette aura qui l'entourait, menaçante, effrayante. Il avait l'air un peu trop sûr de lui. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un le remette à sa place.

Je soupirais et me concentrais sur le cour, essayant d'oublier mon voisin. Mission impossible, mon esprit restait focalisé sur lui et son ordre. Fallait-il que j'obéisse ? Non. Il était hors de question que je lui obéisse comme un toutou. Il fallait que je lui tienne tête, que je lui montre qu'on obtenait pas toujours ce que l'on voulait dans la vie. Oui, je ne vais pas aller au gymnase après les cours, j'irais au club de musique, comme Hitori-chan me l'avait proposée. Elle aussi faisait partie du club ainsi que son amie Toshiba Hana, qu'elle connaissait depuis le collège. Fière de ma nouvelle résolution, je me concentrai sur le cour et commençais à prendre des notes.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours avait retentit, j'avais pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, laissant à mon voisin le temps de quitter la salle. Dès qu'il avait disparu, je me remettais à respirer, étonnée de m'être privée d'oxygène pendant un court instant. Hitori venait vers moi en sautillant et arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me demanda:

"Alors Louise-chan, tu as décidé dans quel club tu allais t'inscrire?

-Oui, le club de musique.

-Vraiment? Alors allons-y ensemble."

Elle me prit le bras, me tirant derrière elle, en souriant. J'étais heureuse moi aussi, je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre, elle, Toshiba et moi. Mais une part de moi, était inquiète de la réaction d'Akashi. Je serrais les dents. Tant pis, au moins ce soir, il ne saurait pas où me trouver. Arrivée dans la salle du club, Toshiba, déclara:

"Alors tu te joins à nous Louise-chan ,"

Je l'aimais bien, elle était le genre de personne à ne pas se compliquer la vie et à rigoler pour un rien. Le contraire d'Hitori-chan, un peu plus timide mais ayant un grand que je m'installais sur une chaise attendant la présidente du club, la porte s'ouvrit sur _lui_.

Je le fixais, étonnée qu'il soit là. Comment m'avait-il trouvé ? M'avait-il suivi ? Il se dirigea vers moi, saisi mon bras, me tirant derrière lui, laissant mes deux amies étonnées et figées.

Il me tira jusqu'a l'arrière du bâtiment principal. Me plaquant durement contre le mur, il déclara d'une voix calme:

"Aurais-tu oubliée ce que je t'ai expliqué ce matin? Je vais devoir te punir pour m'avoir énervé et désobéi."

Il me fixait avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Et sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passer, il se pencha et m'embrassa. Son baiser était dur et sauvage, j'en restais pantoise. Mon cerveau et mon corps refusaient de m'obéir. Je restais figée, ne sachant pas comment réagir, jusqu'au moment ou je ressentis une légère douleur à ma lèvre inférieur. Il m'avait mordu. Je n'en revenais pas ! pour me punir il m'avait embrassé puis mordu. J'étais hors de moi. Comment osait t-il faire cela? Et avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il s'était éloigné, passant sa langue sur ces lèvres et souriant, sûr de lui.

Honteuse et en colère, je portais ma main à mes lèvres. Le liquide laissant un goût métallique dans ma bouche, je ne pus me retenir et lui lançai:

"Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu fait sa ?

-C'est ta punition pour aujourd'hui. Pour m'avoir désobéi, et pour m'avoir dit non.

-Désobéi ? Je ne te dois absolument rien. Et tu ne peut pas avoir tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux. Et je t'interdis de me toucher encore une fois."

Je finissais à peine ma phrase qu'il éclata de rire. Il plaqua violemment ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et déclara:

"Je suis Akashi Seijuro, tout ce que je dis est absolu. Plus tu résisteras, plus tu souffrira. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

-C'est une menace ? demandai-je à la fois effrayée et outrée.

-Non, une simple constatation, et un avertissement. Si tu veux que tout se passe bien pour toi, mais aussi pour tes parents.

-Mes parents ?

-Je crois que ta mère travaille dans un hôtel, et ton beau père à sa propre entreprise d'import/export. Mon père est Akashi Masaomi, il possède la plus grosse entreprise du Japon ainsi que la plus grosse fortune. Alors la prochaine fois que tu voudras jouer à la fille courageuse, réfléchis bien."

Je restais figée, interdite. Il menaçait ma famille ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

"Mais qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ?

-Je veux que tu sois la manager de mon équipe de basket et...

-Manager ! m'exclamai-je surprise. Mais je ne saurais jamais qu...

-La prochaine fois que tu m'interrompras, tu sera punie, déclara t-il froidement. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je te dirai tout ce que tu auras à faire, en temps et en heure.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi?

-Tu semble résister, dit-il en souriant.

-Comment ?

-Je t'intrigue. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage, mais tu persistes à vouloir rester éloignée. De quoi as-tu peur ? De succomber ?"

Il me regardait, sûr de lui. L'Arrogance en personne se tenait devant moi. Mais je devais bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Au plus profond de moi je ressentais comme une attirance morbide envers lui. Serais-je masochiste?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il continuait de me fixer. Je sursautai quand il me prit à nouveau par le bras pour me tirer derrière lui. Après quelques pas, je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait laché le bras et que je le suivais docilement. Je m'arrêtai, surprise. Pourquoi est-ce que je faisais ça? Il n'avait aucunement le droit de me dicter ma conduite. Retrouvant mes esprits, j'ouvrai la bouche pour refuser de le suivre quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il semblait me dire que rien ne me sauverait. Baissant les yeux comme une enfant surprise la main dans le pot de biscuit, je me remis en marche, le suivant jusqu'au gymnase. Levant enfin mes yeux, je regardais à l'intérieur. Les joueurs étaient déjà en plein échauffement, le bruit du ballon et le crissement de leurs chaussures sur le parquet emplissaient la salle.

Sentant une main se posait dans mon dos, je me raidis. Percevant mon trouble, il ricana doucement, me poussant vers l'homme qui se tenait près des banc. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Akashi me présenta à lui:

"Coach, voici la personne dont je vous ai parlé, Louise Cassie, la nouvelle manager.

-Enchanté Louise-san, je suis Shirogame Eiji le coach de l'équipe. J'espère que tu te plairas dans l'équipe.

-Merci de m'accueillir dans l'équipe Shirogame-san."

Je me courbais pour le remercier quand un grand brun m'interpella:

"Lou-chan, bienvenue dans l'équipe, je suis Reo Mibuchi, enchanté."

Lou-chan ?! Je le saluais poliment à mon tour, étonnée par le surnom qu'il m'avait donné. Trois autres membres vinrent me saluer : Kotaro Hayama, Eikichi Nebuya et Chihiro Mayuzumi.

Après les présentations, ils retournèrent s'entraîner. Avant de les rejoindre, Akashi me demanda de rester assise sur le banc près du coach et de ne pas bouger. Je restais une nouvelle fois surprise et honteuse. Le coach devait surement se demander se qui se passait, puisqu'il nous regardait à la fois surpris et curieux.

Ayant peur des représailles si je ne lui obéissais pas, je m'exécutais. Je les regardais s'entraîner bouche bée. Ils étaient incroyables, le ballon allait à une vitesse incroyable, et les paniers étaient marqués de façon spectaculaire. Mibuchi exécutait des trois points incroyables, Hayama dribblait à une vitesse impressionnante, Nebuya avait une puissance inhumaine, et Mayuzumi faisait des passes magnifiques. Quant à Akashi, il était juste majestueux. Moi qui pensais qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe juste parce qu'il le voulait et qu'on ne pouvait rien lui refuser, j'en restais pantelante. Même moi qui ne connaissait absolument rien au basket, je savais que cette équipe était juste incroyable.

Alors que l'entraînement se terminait, Hayama vint vers moi en souriant et me demanda:

"Alors comment notre nouvelle manager a trouver notre entraînement ? Dis moi comment j'étais? Incroyable, fabuleux, magnifique ?

-L'équipe est un peu de tout ça, j'imagine, répondis-je en souriant.

-Eh eh, Louise-san est un peu timide, et n'ose pas avouer devant tout le monde que je suis le meilleur.

-Oui, déclara Mibuchi, elle ne veut sûrement pas te blesser en avouant que tu es le meilleur idiot de l'équipe.

-Reo-nee, c'est pas sympa de te moquer de moi comme ça, bouda Hayama. Surtout devant une jolie fille..."

Il me souriait malicieusement en passant son bras autour de mes épaules, et je me sentis rougir. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire quelque chose, Hayama se crispa, le visage grimaçant sous la douleur. Akashi lui avait saisi le bras et l'avait tordu dans son dos. Il déclara froidement:

"Ne poses plus jamais un doigt sur elle. Ai-je été assez claire?"

Personne n'osait parler ou bouger, surpris par son geste et cloué sur place par son regard froid.

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. Laissez moi vos impressions avec une petit review ;) ça motive pour écrire et ça fait extrêmement plaisir à+ pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **ur un nouveau chapitre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut salut, oui je sais je suis sérieusement en retard là je suis désolé alors s'il vous plait ne me tuée pas j'ai encore tellement de chose à vivre faire et écrire mais j'ai eu deux semaines incroyables de VACANCES oui oui c'est vrai et qui dit vacances dit sortis avec les amis dit journée à faire les fous dit soirée qui fini à l'aube et fatigue enfin bref...je suis de retour à la maison avec mon ordi et je publi le nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira ;)**

Chapitre 4: Déjeuner

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du gymnase. Les membres de l'équipe Rakuzan ainsi que le coach avaient été surpris de la réaction d'Akashi. Après avoir froidement réprimandé son coéquipier, et l'avoir forcé à me lâcher. Il était parti se changer dans les vestiaires. J'étais restée bêtement debout à le regarder partir, alors que les autres joueurs sortis de leurs mutismes, l'avaient suivi sans bruits.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. La semaine s'était passée sans aucun autre problème. Je m'étais renseigner sur ce qu'une manager devait faire et j'avais fait plus ample connaissance avec toute l'équipe. Mibuchi était quelqu'un de très protecteur voir de très maternel. Il adorait taquiner Hayama et gronder Nebuya pour ses manières qui laissent à désirer. Nebuya, quand à lui, montrait ses muscles à tout le monde, voulant même me faire manger davantage pour que je sois plus forte. Hayama, lui était le bout-en-train du groupe. Il adorait embêter tout le monde. Mais malgré leur gentillesse, je sentais qu'une distance de "sécurité" avait été mise entre nous. Ils craignaient les réactions d'Akashi, et je devais avouer que je le craignais aussi. J'essayais de faire profil bas et ça semblait marché. Il ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

J'en profitais pour rester au calme, assise toute seule à l'heure du déjeuner. J'adorais m'asseoir sur le toit du lycée et regarder le ciel. Fermant les yeux, je soupirais d'aise, laissant mes pensées vagabonder.

Je sursautais en ouvrant vivement les yeux quand je sentis une ombre au-dessus de moi. Mon regard croisant le sien, froid et distant. Impassible il déclara:

"Il est temps de te rendre utile maintenant.

-Utile? Que veux-tu dire?

-Je t'ai dit que pendant ton temps libre tu serais à mon entière disposition. L'aurais-tu oublié?"

Ecarquillant les yeux, je le fixais béatement, ne sachant quoi dire. Il me tendait un panier, souriant mystérieusement. Retenant un soupir, je me saisis du panier, veillant bien à ne pas le toucher, et tout de même un peu curieuse je relève la couverture pour voir ce qu'il cache. Un vrai festin de roi comparé à mon bento, de plus les plats sont typiquement occidentaux, une salade de pommes de terre, du poulet froid, des petites bouchées fourrés et une salade de fruits. Un vrai pique-nique. Bouche bée je relève les yeux vers lui, il a enlevé sa veste et retroussait ses manches. Je le fixe en rougissant, intimidée et perplexe. Je toussotais pour reprendre contenance et déclarais:

"Je te remercie mais j'ai déjà manger."

S'apprêtant à s'assoir, il suspend son geste et me fixe de son regard troublant avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui me fit sursauter. Il avait un rire grave et en même temps léger, plutôt agréable. Mais de toutes les réactions qu'il aurait pu avoir, le rire était le dernier auquel j'aurais pensé. Interloquée je regardais son visage qui s'était quelque peu adouci, il avait même l'air complétement normal, presque humain. Que se passe t-il ? De plus, pourquoi riait-il, qu'est ce que j'avais dit? Vexée qu'il puisse se moquait de moi je déclarais froidement:

"Quoi, pourquoi rigoles-tu comme ça ? Tu es vraiment idiot.

-Idiot ?! A qui crois-tu parler ?"

Sa voix était dure et aussi froide que l'Antarctique, fini le rire d'il y a seulement quelques minutes, fini le visage doux et joyeux, fini le Akashi humain. Maintenant il me toisait avec mépris. Me mordant la langue je me traitais d'idiote en baissant le regard et me demandant s'il prenait toujours tout au premier degrés. Et tout en bredouillant mes explications, je finis par lui présenter mes plus plates excuses. Attendant la sentence en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents, j'étais surprise lorsque je sentais quelque chose sur mes cuisses. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux je voyais un des bols contenant de la salade. Surprise, je levais des yeux interrogateurs vers lui et m'apercevais qu'il s'était assis près de moi en tendant une fourchette en disant:

"Ce n'est pas pour toi, j'ai faim, nourris moi."

Interdite, je le regardais fixement avant d'éclater de rire à mon tour. Laissant aller mon angoisse et mes malheurs dans ce moment de pur félicité. Décidément, aujourd'hui était le jour des surprises et des blagues. Après son rire inattendu, voilà qu'il faisait de l'humour. Il était vraiment drôle au fond. Il voulait que je le nourrisse, alors là je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle là.

Après le baiser dur et sauvage qu'il m'avait donné la dernière fois et sa violente possessivité envers son coéquipier je m'étais attendue à être au "service" de quelqu'un de froid, distant, et disons le coincé. Mais au bout du compte il avait de l'humour. De l'humour bizarre mais de l'humour quand même. N'est-ce pas? Arrêtant subitement de rire, j'essuyais rapidement les coins de mes yeux en lui demandant:

"C'est une blague ? N'est-ce pas Akashi-kun ?

-Je ne fais jamais de blague, et je trouve irrespectueux que tu te moques de moi alors tiens-toi prête à être punie. Mais avant ça dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas toute la journée."

En face de moi j'avais, (et de cela j'en étais certaine) le spectacle le plus incroyable du monde. Akashi était assis à même le sol, et se tenait droit, la bouche grande ouverte attendant que je le nourrisse. Apeurée par la menace d'une punition planant sur moi tel une épée de Damoclès, je me ressaisis vivement et commençai à le nourrir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que je faisais. Je lui donnais à manger comme je donnerais à manger à un enfant. D'abord un peu de salade, ensuite un peu de viande froide. Tout sa entrecoupait des moments ou je lui faisais boire.

Quand il eut fini de manger son plat, il me tendit ses lèvres puis je les lui essuyais délicatement. Et alors que je prenais le petit bol contenant son dessert je m'apercevais qu'il manquait des couverts. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour le faire manger son dessert ? J'allais le questionner quand il me devança:

"Avec les doigts.

-Comment ça avec les doigts?

-Tu dois me nourrir avec les doigts."

Rouge de honte, je me relevais brusquement et m'apprêtais à partir hors de moi, quand il me saisit le bras et me fit tomber brusquement sur les fesses. Grimaçant de douleur je m'apprêtais à lui demander s'il était fou quand je sentis ses mains sur mes cuisses remontant lentement sous ma jupe. Serrant instinctivement les cuisses je tentais tant bien que mal de les repousser mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Arrivant à l'élastique de ma culotte il s'arrêta et me susurra à l'oreille:

"Mes ordres sont absolus. Tout ce que je t'ordonnes tu dois l'exécuter. Maintenant, je commence à en avoir assez de tes caprices. Ta punition ne sera que plus humiliante."

Relevant sa tête, il me regardait droit dans les yeux penchant légèrement sa tête vers moi. Fermant les yeux, j'attendais qu'il m'embrasse, mais il se remit en position assise en ouvrant à nouveau la bouche. Surprise, je me redressais et repris le bol avant de lui glisser un morceau de fruit dans la bouche, retirant ensuite vivement mes doigts pour qu'un n'entre pas en contact avec ses lèvres.

Je me sentais humiliée et en colère. Contre lui mais avant tout contre moi. J'étais frustrée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrasse, non, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Je voulais sentir son haleine fraîche sur mes lèvres, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, chaudes, mouillées et surtout sentir sa langue contre la mienne, joueuse et taqui... Non mais à quoi je pense moi, je le déteste. Oui c'était ça je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste. Fière de m'être ressaisie je poussais un petit cri lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mes doigts. C'était le dernier morceau de fruit que je lui avais donné et j'avais baissé la garde, heureuse que ça se termine enfin. Il en avait profitait pour me lécher les doigts. Hypnotisée, je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes yeux de la scène. Croisant mon regard il arrêta son activité pour s'approcher de moi et capturer mes lèvres.

Passant sa langue entre mes lèvres déjà entre ouvertes. Sa langue et la mienne dansant un ballet endiablé. Sa langue avait le gout sucré des fruits qu'il venait de manger. Il brisa notre baiser pour reprendre son souffle et murmura tout en se levant:

"Satisfaite ? Cela se voyait dans ton regard que tu n'attendais que ça. Je suis déçu je pensais que tu résisterais plus longtemps. Et ne crois pas être sauvée pour autant par ce baiser, ce n'était pas ta punition, tu y aurais pris beaucoup trop de plaisir sinon."

Humiliée, je le regardais quitter le toit en riant, il était fier de lui.

A peine la porte fermée derrière lui que je me mis à pleurer. De grosses larmes roulant sur mon visage avant de tomber sur mes poings serrés sur mes cuisses. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre idiote.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Etonné de sa propre réaction, il s'adossait à la porte qu'il venait à peine de fermer. Il avait failli craquer, lui, le grand Akashi Seijuro. Il avait failli perdre son sang-froid face à elle. Il avait vu son visage déçu, avait lu dans son regard, son désir et il lui avait donné ce qu'elle voulait. Un simple baiser. Un baiser qui lui avait donné envie de bien plus encore. Furieux contre lui et son corps, il allait partir quand il entendit ses pleurs. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux et sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle pleurait par sa faute, mais pourquoi ? Il l'avait embrassé non ? Et il en était certain, c'était ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond d'elle même. Il avait senti son corps contre le sien se raidir et sa langue en avait demandé davantage. S'il n'avait pas arrêté de l'embrasser, il était certain qu'elle ne l'aurait pas retenu s' il lui avait enlevé ses vêtements. Alors pourquoi ? Soupirant de frustration, il secoua la tête et descendit l'escalier, il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre, surtout une fille. Une fille qui refusait de lui obéir sans se poser de question. Et en continuant de s'éloigner il se mit à penser à sa future punition pour lui avoir manqué de respect, de lui avoir désobéi et maintenant de l'avoir quelque peu culpabiliser. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit punie et retrouve sa place loin de son coeur, qui continuait de se serrer douloureusement à cause de ses pleurs.

 **Alors alors qu'en avez vous penser? Il vous a plu ce chapitre? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me voici me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Et qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, mais bon... merci à tous pour vos review qui me font chaud au coeur.**

 **SuriKath: je suis vraiment désolé pour les fautes et j'essaie de faire au mieux promis**

 **TheDarkHay: je te remercie encore (et tu sais pourquoi) quand à la relation entre l'OC et Akashi ce n'est pas Cassie qui va apprendre à aimer mais Akashi, il va en fait découvrir que sa définition de l'amour est erronée et essayer de mieux comprendre ce sentiment complexe... Bref j'espère que tu comprends où je veux en venir ;)**

 **lys0212: je compte aller jusqu'au rating M. J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop.**

Chapitre 5: Surprise

Trois coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent du sommeil. Ouvrant péniblement ses yeux, il fixa un moment le plafond de sa chambre avant d'autoriser à son majordome d'entrer d'une voix monotone. Celui-ci lui apportait son petit-déjeuner composé de fruits frais, de crêpes encore chaudes et de café brûlant. Le tout servi dans un service de porcelaine finement décoré.

A peine son repas installé près de son lit que le majordome se retirait silencieusement, son départ marqué par le léger cliquetis de la porte qui se fermait.

Soupirant, Akashi repoussa ses couvertures de soie couleur sang, et se leva, avant de se diriger vers son bureau et de saisir entre ses longs doigts le billet que lui avait fait parvenir son père la veille. Il le prévenait que son ami Richard Mason et sa fille Laura les avaient invités à dîner avec eux dans un grand restaurant le lendemain soir. _Donc ce soir_ pensait-il amèrement. Lui qui pensait passer un week-end tranquille, à oublier tout ce qui l'irritait...il s'en mordait les doigts. Rageant intérieurement contre son père, il reposa le billet et se dirigea vers le plateau laissé à l'abandon. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de manger et de se préparer pour ensuite aller rejoindre Murasakibara qui lui avait demandé de le rejoindre près d'une confiserie à dix heures pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Il se demandait encore de quoi il pouvait bien vouloir lui parler de si important, quand son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet. Saisissant l'appareil, il lut le message que son ancien coéquipier lui avait envoyer en fronçant ses sourcils carmine. Il fallait vraiment que ce soit extrêmement important pour que Murasakibara lui rappelle leur rendez-vous de si bon matin, lui qui adorait traîner dans son lit jusqu'à midi lors de leurs jours de congé. Soupirant une énième fois, il s'attaqua enfin à son petit-déjeuner devenu froid.

A peine avait-il fini qu'il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche et se préparer pour sa sortie. Il enfila un caleçon aussi rouge que ses cheveux, son unique jean, offert par Aomine lors de son dernier anniversaire, un polo gris anthracite et une veste en cuir noir, cadeau de Kise. Il se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois, se trouvant présentable, appréciant même le jean, lui qui n'en mettait jamais. Glissant son porte-feuille dans la poche arrière de son jean, il sortit de sa chambre.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de chez lui, quand son père debout en haut des escaliers surplombant le hall, l'interpella:

"Seijuro, j'espère que tu seras à l'heure pour le dîner. Tu dois faire bonne impression à ta future fiancée et à son père. Et dans une tenue adapté à la circonstance si possible."

Le regardant s'éloigner, Akashi sentit son sang bouillir encore une fois. Serrant les poings, il sortit de la demeure en claquant la lourde porte derrière lui. Son chauffeur l'attendait silencieusement près de la voiture, prêt à quitter la demeure. Pénétrant dans la voiture, il prit son portable et envoya un message à Murasakibara pour lui dire qu'il s'était mis en route.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la voiture se gara juste devant les portes de la confiserie où un géant au cheveux violet patientait nerveusement, regardant à chaque fois son téléphone portable. Akashi soupira et se dirigea vers lui.

Sentant une présence approcher, Murasakibara baissa le regard et remarqua son ancien capitaine qui se dirigeait vers lui. Un sourire timide fleurissait sur ses lèvres. il était content de revoir son ami. De tout les membres de la génération des miracles, il était celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Et aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de ses conseils. En fait il avait toujours eu besoin de ses conseils, tant au niveau de ses études, que du choix de ses bonbons préféré, en passant par le basket. Malgré cela il était nerveux, il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait aborder le sujet avec lui.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Akashi déclara:

"Bonjour Atsushi, tu es en avance, c'est surprenant.

-Bonjour Aka-chin, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, déclara le géant, je n'ai même pas pu dormir hier, ni manger ce matin.

-C'est vraiment un sujet qui te tient à coeur. Et puisque tu n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner, entrons. Tu mangeras autant que tu voudras.

-Et si nous allions au parc plutôt ? Je n'ai pas faim du tout et je pense que si j'avale quoi que se soit, je vais être malade Aka- chin.

-D'accord si tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir manger, allons au parc."

Intrigué par le comportement de son ancien pivot, Akashi le dévisageait discrètement. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi il était si nerveux. Il n'était pas de nature curieuse, mais le comportement de Murasakibara était des plus étranges. Lui qui d'habitude avait le comportement d'un enfant capricieux, il était aujourd'hui nerveux et semblait sérieux.

Arrivés dans le parc les deux amis s'installèrent sur un banc à l'écart, loin des regards indiscrets. Et à peine étaient-ils assis que Murasakibara déclarait:

"Je pense que je suis amoureux Aka-chin. Attends ne m'interromps pas, dit-il en voyant Akashi ouvrir la bouche. Je suis sûre que je suis amoureux parce que dès que je le vois j'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade, j'ai la gorge nouée, et mes mains deviennent moites. Je cherche toujours un prétexte pour le voir, et j'aimerai rester avec lui tout le temps mais je ne peux pas, parce qu'il n'est pas dans le même lycée que moi. Et puis quand il n'est pas là je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, à ses grands yeux, sa bouche, son sourire, son corps... Je ne sais plus quoi faire Aka-chin, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides."

Akashi était ébahi, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait son ami parler autant et pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Mais autre chose le laissait pantois et il demanda intrigué et surpris:

"Tu as dit lui Atsushi ?

-Oui Aka-chin, pourquoi ?

-Tu es donc amoureux d'un garçon c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, répondit le violet et il ajouta tristement, cela te dérange que je sois amoureux d'un garçon Aka-chin?

-Non, cela ne me dérange pas Atsushi, je suis juste un peu surpris c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça. Mais dis moi Atsushi, ce garçon, il t'aime aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas Aka-chin, soupira le géant, je ne le lui ai jamais demandé. A chaque fois que j'allais le faire, on était interrompus par ses coéquipiers ou les miens.

-Ses coéquipiers? Il est dans un club sportif lui aussi ?

-Oui Aka-chin, il est dans le club de basket, mais tu dois déjà le savoir ça !

-Comment veux-tu que je sache que le garçon dont tu es amoureux soit dans une équipe de basket Atsushi ? Attends, tu veux dire que je le connais ?

-Ben oui, tu le connais il était dans notre équipe au collège."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aujourd'hui, en ce beau samedi, j'étais heureuse, chose qui ne m'arrivait pas souvent ces derniers temps. Ma mère avait gagné des places dans un restaurant gastronomique à la loterie. Et pour marquer le coup, elle m'avait tirée du lit pour allait faire du shopping entre filles. On avait enfin trouvé les tenues parfaites : une robe longue et échancrée jusqu'à mi-cuisse de couleur prune, et pour accompagner cela, des talons noirs d'au moins quinze centimètres pour ma mère, et pour moi une simple robe de cocktail rouge m'arrivant à peine au dessus des genoux, une grosse ceinture blanche ornée d'un papillon doré et une paire de ballerine blanches. Ma mère était la sophistication et moi la simplicité.

Satisfaites de nos achats, nous sommes rentrées à la maison épuisées mais toutes joyeuses. Ce moment entre filles m'avait vraiment fait du bien. Et tout à mon bonheur je montais dans ma chambre et me connectais à Skype pour parler à ma meilleur amie. C'était notre petit rituel du samedi après-midi et je ne le manquerai pour rien au monde. Et je savais qu'il en allait de même pour elle.

La preuve, j'étais à peine connectée que ça sonnait. Souriante, je décrochais et voyais devant moi le visage tant aimé de Delphine. Elle me manquait tellement que les larmes menaçaient de coulés. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle déclara:

"Ne t'avises surtout pas de pleurer Cassie, je te l'interdis. A chaque fois que tu pleures, je pleure et puis nous pleurons toutes les deux pendant toute la conversation et on doit attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir prendre vraiment de nos nouvelles."

A la fin de sa tirade j'éclatai de rire, elle avait raison. Et tout en m'essuyant le coin des yeux je lui demandais:

"Alors comment vas-tu? Donnes moi des nouvelles de tout le monde.

-Je vais bien, comme d'habitude et les autres te passent leur salut. Et comme nouvelles, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant qui s'est passé cette semaine, je me suis juste ennuyée. Et toi, ta vie au Japon?

-Oh moi je m'adapte petit à petit au lycée et à la culture japonaise. Et ce soir on sort, on va dans l'un des plus grands restaurants de la ville. Je suis super excitée.

-Un grand restaurant?! La chance que tu as, moi mes parents vont au ciné et c'est ma soeur qui cuisine, et comme tu le sais elle ne sait faire qu'une chose...

-Attends laisse moi deviner, déclarai-je moqueuse.

-Hahaha très drôle, tu sais très bien que le seul plat qu'elle maîtrise ce sont les pâtes.

-Au moins tu es sûre que se sera délicieux."

Nous riions de cette situation qu'elle vivait toujours quand ses parents sortaient.

Mon après-midi passa à vive allure avec notre conversation et il était déjà dix-sept heures quarante-cinq lorsque je raccrochais, mon moral au beau fixe.

Ma mère vint me prévenir que je devais commencer à me prérarer car nous partions dans une heure. Et toujours sur mon petit nuage, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, il fallait que je sois présentable.

Après ma douche, j'enfilai ma robe, attachai la ceinture et mettai mes chaussures avant de me maquiller légèrement. J'avais décidé de laisser mes cheveux tomber librement dans mon dos, repoussant les mèches rebelles avec un serre-tête blanc. Satisfaite, je descendais dans la cuisine où Yousuke attendait. Il était habillé d'un smoking qui lui allait à merveille. En m'apercevant il émit un sifflement et me dit:

"Et bien voilà une vraie princesse de conte de fée. Tu es magnifique comme d'habitude.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre."

Il riait de ma remarque quand il se figea et fixa quelque chose derrière moi. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ma mère avait fini de se préparer et elle était juste sublime. Ses longs cheveux bruns resserrés en chignon dégageaient son cou gracile, et l'échancrure de la robe laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes que les talons affinaient. Brisant le silence elle déclara:

"Mon amour si tu ne refermes pas la bouche tu vas gober une mouche.

-Maman tu es magnifique.

-Merci mon coeur, tu es toi aussi superbe. N'est-ce pas mon chéri?

-Oui vous êtes toutes les deux sublimes, répondit-il retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole."

Maman continuait de se moquer de lui alors que je les regardais avec tendresse. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage.

Et tout en nous dirigeant vers le restaurant, on continuait de taquiner Yousuke qui rougissait embarrassé. Et en nous garant devant le restaurant où un voiturier venait de prendre les clés de la voiture, je soupirai d'aise. La soirée s'annonçait bien. Yousuke nous tendait galamment à chacune de nous l'un de ses bras. Et nous nous dirigions ensemble à l'intérieur.

C'est à ce moment précis que ma belle soirée vira au cauchemars. Il était là, debout devant nous. Il se tenait près d'un homme que je devinais être son père au premier coup d'oeil. Les cheveux roux de l'homme étaient parsemés de blanc à quelques endroits mais il avait la même beauté trop parfaite de son fils. Ils étaient tout les deux élégants, vêtus d'un smoking noir.

Une hôtesse apparut, nerveuse et les emmena à leur table. Et tout en les regardant s'éloigner, je priais pour que notre table soit loin de la leur.

Malheureusement, quelques minutes plus tard, je découvris avec effroi que notre table était juste à côté. Mais un autre sentiment vint aussitôt remplacer l'ancien. Un sentiment que je ne comprenais pas ,certes, mais qui semblait faire pulser le sang à mes oreilles. La jalousie. Mais qui était donc cette blonde qui se collait à lui de cette manière ? Et tout en continuant à les dévisager, mon regard rencontra le sien.

 **Et voilà c'est fini. Alors qu'est ce que vous en avait penser? Et d'après vous de qui Murasakibara est il amoureux? Je pense que la réponse est facile mais bon. Merci d'avoir lu et a+ !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoici me revoilà avec la suite de la fic et je le sais avec énormement de retard désolé .**

 **Alors j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes et vous plaira encore.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma Forceuse préféré pour son aide précieuse.**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre on parlera principalement de la fiançée d'Akashi, alors je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion sur ce nouveau personnage... Bonne lecture**

 **lys0212: pour Murasakibara tu le saura dans les prochains chapitres promis et j'espère que la réaction d'Akashi ta plu.**

 **SuriKath: Murasakibara se sera pour plus tard mais j'espère que sa te plaît quand même.**

 **Lilas-chan: merci pour ta review elle fais trop plaisir et sa m'encourage à continuer. Et comme je l'ai dis suspense pour Murasakibara.**

 **World Fairy: voilà la suite.**

 **Cherry: non je n'abandonne pas promis.**

Chapitre 6: A charge de revanche.

Il se raidit en croisant son regard, interdit. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Certes, ils étaient dans un lieu public mais ce restaurant était un restaurant cinq étoiles, bien au-dessus des moyens des parents de la brunette. De plus, sa "fiancée" le collait vraiment trop et cela l'agaçait. Il fixa encore une fois son regard sur sa camarade de classe qui s'était assise à la table voisine, juste en face de lui. Il s'attarda sur sa tenue. Elle lui allait parfaitement bien, malgré la simplicité de la robe. Robe qui lui plaisait doublement puisqu'elle était rouge, une couleur qui le ravissait. Il imagina alors ses joues devenir aussi rouges que sa robe et cela grâce à lui. Il souria à cette pensée mais fut ramener à l'ordre par son père qui le regardait avec sévérité.

"Que penses-tu de la proposition de Richard, Seijuro?

-Une proposition? Laquelle père?

-Tu n'as rien écouté de notre discussion?! S'exclama Masaomi.

-Je dois avouer que la compagnie de Miss Mason m'a distraite père, et je tiens à m'en excuser auprès de vous et de monsieur Mason.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je sais ce qu'est le premier émoi, déclara Richard Mason."

Il éclata d'un rire gras juste après sa remarque, ce qui déplut fortement à Akashi et son père. Akashi en avait déjà assez de cette comédie mais ne savait toujours pas comment s'en sortir et trouver une bonne excuse à sortir à son père. Pourtant, cela faisait des jours qu'il se creusait la tête pour se sortir de cette situation. Le serveur vint interrompre ses pensées en venant prendre leur commande. Quand son tour arriva, il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire provenant de la table voisine. La mère de Cassie, surprise du soudain silence après son éclat, se reprit tant bien que mal en s'excusant auprès des autres clients. Akashi termina de passer sa commande et regarda la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment belle, et il savait maintenant de qui Cassie avait hérité ses yeux couleur chocolat.

Il soupira et reporta son regard sur la seule femme présente à sa table. Laura Mason était elle aussi belle. Mais d'une beauté froide semblant tout droit sortie d'une page de papier glacée d'un magazine de mode. Elle était mince, presque maigre et était très grande. Ce qui agaçait considérablement le rouge qui devait systématiquement lever la tête pour lui parler. Elle possédait des yeux bleus ciel qui lui semblaient ternes et des cheveux blond platine lui arrivant à la taille. Pour lui, elle avait le physique typique du top model américain. Tout le contraire de Cassie.

Il jeta un énième regard sur sa voisine et ne put s'empêcher de les comparer. Cassie était certes petite mais cela lui plaisait énormément puisqu'ainsi, il pourrait toujours la dominer. Elle était toute en courbe douce et féminine qui l'appelait sans cesse pour des caresses. Ses beaux cheveux bruns étaient brillants, pleins de santé semblant aussi appeler des caresses. Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus chez elle, c'était ces magnifique yeux noisettes si expressifs. Elle était vraiment la fille faite pour lui...

Attendez... Quoi... Non. Elle était son jouet. Sa chose. Celle qui devait le satisfaire quoi qu'il puisse lui demander. Il souria à cette pensée. Il fallait qu'il trouve une façon de la marquer. De faire d'elle sa propriété absolue. Mais une main froide à la manucure parfaite lui prit le bras, le faisant presque sursauter. Levant vers sa "fiancée" un regard lointain, encore à demi plongé dans ses pensées, il lui demanda:

"Qu'y a t-il, miss Mason ? Un problème avec votre plat ?

-Non, le plat est passable, mais ce n'est que le cadet de mes soucis Seijuro."

 _Seijuro ? Elle a vraiment osé m'appeler par mon prénom?_ se demanda le roux, irrité au plus haut point.

De plus, sa remarque sur le plat "passable" lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle était assise dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, où les meilleurs chefs officiaient. Elle mériterait d'être remise à sa place sur le champ, mais il sentait que son père ne lui pardonnerait aucun affront ce soir. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération discret, il lui demanda avec un sourire forcé:

"Quel est donc votre principal "souci", Laura ?

-Cette fille que vous n'arrêtez pas de dévisager depuis maintenant près d'une heure, déclara t-elle froidement en piochant dans sa salade.

-De quelle fille parlez-vous? demanda Akashi qui sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

-Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi, Seijuro, susurra t-elle mielleusement aux oreilles du rouge. Je parle de cette petite moins que rien avec sa robe bas de gamme. Vous ne voyez toujours pas, ricana t-elle, je parle de la petite Cendrillon qui se prend pour une princesse, celle qui...

-Si tu oses ajouter quoi que ce soit de rabaissant sur elle, tu le regretteras de la pire des manières, siffla Akashi entre ses dents.

-N'oubliez pas que je suis votre fiancée maintenant, reprit elle avec suffisance. Et je n'accepterai jamais que mon fiancé regarde une autre, encore moins cette...chose.

-Cette chose, comme tu dis, dit-il, a bien plus de chance d'être ma fiancée un jour que toi. Au moment même où je te parle, je réfléchis déjà à la manière de me débarrasser de toi de manière courtoise, mais définitive. Alors profite bien de ces moments où tu peux encore m'appeler ton "fiancé", cela ne saurait durer."

Etouffant un cri indigné, la jeune femme le regarda froidement, puis se leva et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir.

Akashi soupira un peu plus fort et jeta un coup d'oeil à la table voisine. Il sursauta en ne voyant pas Cassie, mais simplement ses parents en train de se tenir la main et chuchoter en se lançant des regards pleins de complicité. Il jeta alors un regard discret autour de lui et ne la voyant nulle part, se crispa. Elle devait sans doute se trouver dans les toilettes pour se rafraîchir. Il se raidit d'avantage, cette sale petite peste de Laura l'avait sans aucun doute suivie. Il espérait pour elle qu'elle ne fasse rien de regrettable, ou alors elle en paierait le prix.

Et peut-être même plus...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me tenais face au miroir des toilettes du restaurant et j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. IL me stressait. Depuis que mes parents et moi nous étions installés à notre table - qui bien évidemment se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne – j'avais senti son regard sur moi. Je sentais qu'il me fixait de ses yeux tellement étranges mais incroyables. Cependant, je n'avais pas osé le regarder. Et sans même avoir croisé son regard, j'avais su que j'étais fichue, mais pourquoi, ça je l'ignorais.

J'inspirai pour la énième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Et je la vis apparaître dans le miroir. La fille qui l'accompagnait et qui devait être très proche de lui, puisqu'elle le collait comme une sangsue. Car si je ne l'avais pas regardé LUI, j'avais bien remarqué ses mimiques à elle. Sa façon de lui toucher le bras, ou encore sa façon de le regarder comme s'il était son dessert préféré. Elle jouait la carte de la séduction de manière franche et elle savait qu'elle était parfaitement dans son élément. Avec ses longues jambes, sa taille fine, ses magnifiques cheveux blond et ses yeux incroyables...Qui ne craquerait pas...?

Poussant un profond soupir, je la saluais et m'apprêtai à sortir quand elle se dressa devant moi, me jetant un regard aussi froid que l'Antarctique. Etonnée, je reculais de quelques pas et frissonnais quand elle déclara:

"Tu as l'air encore plus pathétique de près. Il a raison quand il dit que tu n'es qu'une pauvre moins que rien.

-P...pa...pardon?

-Je n'ai vraiment pas de quoi m'inquiéter, ricana t-elle. Sais-tu qui je suis ? Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi te l'aurait-il dit. Je suis la fiancée de Seijuro, Laura Mason. Dans quelques années, je serai celle qui portera le nom Akashi, la seule et l'unique. Alors, si tu tiens à avoir une vie normale et tranquille, tu as tout intérêt à ne pas t' approcher de mon fiancé.

-J...je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, bredouillai-je interdite."

Il lui avait parlée de moi ? Pourquoi ?!

-"Ne fais pas l'idiote, je sais tout, dit-elle en secouant la main comme on chasse une mouche. Et comme je suis gentille, je te donne un dernier conseil. Les hommes comme Seijuro ne voient en les jeunes filles comme toi qu'un jouet, qu'un passe temps. C'est certes agréable, mais pas éternel. Seijuro prendra ce qu'il veut de toi et ensuite il te jettera puis t'oubliera. Je veux juste t'éviter d'avoir le coeur brisé en mille morceaux, tu comprends. Alors retourne dans ton monde et choisis un gentil garçon qui t'aimera pour le reste de ta vie, d'accord?"

Et sans attendre une seule réaction de ma part, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo à côté du mien et retoucha son maquillage déjà impeccable.

Moi, je restais debout, fixant béatement la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Ils avaient parlé de moi. Il lui avait dit que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien et qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Après cette constatation, je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines et je sentais mon coeur s'affoller. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allée vers lui, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai embrassé, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de lui. Cette espèce de diva n'a pas à s'en prendre à moi. C'est son soi-disant fiancé le fautif dans toute cette histoire.

Je me sentais furieuse, d'abord contre LUI, qui me traitait comme un objet, ensuite contre elle, cette parfaite inconnue qui me juge sans même savoir qui je suis, et enfin contre moi-même pour avoir cédé si facilement à Akashi. J'étouffais littéralement et les battements de mon coeur cognaient à mes oreilles, me donnant le tournis.

Ayant besoin d'air, je me redressai sur mes jambes tremblotantes et m'apprêtai à sortir quand dans un sursaut de courage, je lui assenai froidement:

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'arrêter mon petit jeu avec Akashi. Tu dois me comprendre, il embrasse divinement bien et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'en passer. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je garderai mon coeur pour moi. En fait, je pense que c'est lui qui pourrait en vouloir davantage et qui aura le coeur en miettes. Mais bon, maintenant que je sais que tu seras présente pour lui, je vais en profiter un peu. A charge de revanche, Laura."

Et sans un regard en arrière, je sortis la tête haute.

 **Alors sa vous a plu? Je l'espère de tout mon coeur.**

 **Laissez moi vos review pour me laisser vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises et à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Cassie et Akashi.**

 **Au faites dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de Laura. A+**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, et voici le dernier chapitre de la fic**

 **j'espère que sa vous plaira toujours autant et que vous le devorerais**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture**

 **lys0212: Laura est la parfaite peste de service et elle sera présente dans les prochain chapitres, on pourra alors passer nos nerfs sur elle, et pour Cassie je ne promet pas qu'elle arrêtera de dire ce qu'elle pense, et moi perso j'adore sa, alors j'espère que sa te plaira aussi.**

 **TheDarkHay: ma forceuse préférée je publie sans toi :( ou je vais me faire lyncher dsl**

Je me dirigeais la tête haute vers ma table, mon sang bouillonnant encore dans mes veines. En m'asseyant près de mes parents j'essayais encore de me calmer en inspirant et expirant, calmant lentement mon coeur. Et cela malgré le fait que je sentais son regard sur moi. Une soudaine envie de vomir, me saisit brusquement, alors que je repensais à ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de prendre de haut la soi-disant fiancée d'Akashi. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait. Non, il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, Akashi et sa chère Laura méritaient de se faire remettre à leur place.

Je me secouais mentalement, tentant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de mes problèmes pour sourire à mes parents et profiter du reste de la soirée, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers la table voisine, ou je sentais des ondes inquiètantes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me réveillais, ce lundi matin avec une boule au ventre. Je vais LE revoir aujourd'hui, et je sais que je vais regretter ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir. Mais mon plan est en place et rien ou presque ne pourra m'arrêter. Bon, il faut avouer que c'est un plan pour les lâches, mais je n'ai pas honte de moi, IL me fait peur, oui Akashi Seijuro me terrifiait et il fallait coûte que coûte que je me sorte de cette situation, et quoi de mieux pour cela que...la fuite. Oui la fuite. J'avais décidé de fuir Akashi comme la peste, quitte à m'enfermer dans les toilettes toute la journée ou encore d'éviter le gymnase et les autres joueurs de l'équipe de basket. Et oui, mon plan était parfait, à chaque sonnerie je m'enfuirai vers les toilettes et y resterais jusqu'à la reprise. Le seul vrai problème, la pause de midi. J'hésitais encore sur la marche à suivre. D'habitude Akashi prenait ses repas sur le toit du lycée ou encore dans la salle du club de shogi, mais aujourd'hui j'étais certaine que me coincée était sa tâche principale.

En soupirant, je me décidais à me lever, et de me préparer. Si mon plan ne fonctionnait pas, alors il faudrait que je l'affronte la tête haute car je n'étais pas son petit toutou, accourant dès qu'il siffle. Finissant de coiffer mes cheveux en une longue tresse sur le côté, je m'encourageais mentalement et me préparer à affronter la journée.

Journée qui se passa bizarrement sans soucis, comme tout le reste de la semaine. Je trouvais cela étrange, Akashi n'avait même pas essayé de m'approcher, ni même de me faire passer le moindre message. Le jeudi après-midi j'avais croisé Reo dans le couloir lors de la pause-déjeuner, il m'avait salué, et avait même déjeuné avec moi en me racontant ce qui s'était passé lors des entraînements que j'avais manqué. Pas une seule fois il ne m'avait sur mon absence et mon soudain éloignement du club de basket alors que j'étais leur manager.

Et aujourd'hui en ce samedi après-midi, je commençais enfin à sentir le poids de mon angoisse ce âce à cette semaine calme mais aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui il venait nous voir. J'allais enfin revoir mon meilleur ami, la seule personne à qui je confierai mes secrets ici, mon demi-frère, le fils de Yousuke, Tsukino. Il avait réussi à se libérer ce week-end et il venait nous rendre visite. Il nous avait prévenu la veille, il nous avait expliqué qu'il viendrait avec un ami à lui. J'étais vraiment heureuse, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, il me manquait tellement. Pourtant notre rencontre ne s'était pas très bien passé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'était il y a cinq ans, ma mère avait organisé un déjeuner entre filles pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Sur le coup, j'avais été très surprise. Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé avec un autre homme que mon père et pourtant cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était mort dans un accident de voiture, je n'avais que sept ans à l'époque et je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qui arrivait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère était en larmes ou pourquoi mon papa ne voulait plus se lever pour venir jouer avec moi. Après quelques mois, notre vie reprenait lentement son cours. Et ma mère avait consacré chaque moment de libre avec moi, me couvant et me gâtant à outrance. Alors je me demandais comment et quand elle avait rencontré cet illustre inconnu. Certes parfois je l'imaginais retrouver le bonheur avec un homme mais là c'était inattendu. Quelques jours plus tard, on allait chez lui pour une première rencontre, son fils était présent. Après avoir salué Yousuke, bien caché derrière les jambes de ma mère, il m'avait indiqué le jardin où son fils de mon âge était en train de jouer. Je m'y étais donc dirigeais, et l'avait vu allonger là, dans l'herbe à fixer le ciel. Intriguer par ce garçon aux cheveux châtains, immobile, à ne rien faire, je restais fixer là à le regarder, pensant qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arrivé. J'avais donc sursauté violemment lorsqu'il avait tourné brusquement son regard sur moi et m'avait dit:

"Tu as un problème la naine? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?"

Pétrifiée je l'avais regardé sans lui répondre et sans bouger d'un millimètre. Agacé par mon silence il avait alors repris:

"Si tu crois que je vais te considérer comme ma petite soeur, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil. Ici c'est moi qui commande et toi tu n'es qu'une étrangère. Et moi je déteste les étrangères, alors ta mère et toi, la naine vous allez rentrer chez vous. Tu as compris ou tu es complétement débile?"

Apeurée, je m'étais enfui à l'intérieur, m'agrippant à la hanche de ma mère, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche malgré les efforts de ma mère pour me faire parler. En rentrant à la maison ce soir-là, ma mère était très inquiète et m'avait questionné sur mon comportement, je lui avais dit que j'étais juste intimidé et que j'allais bien. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'elle sache ce qui s'était passé car elle l'aurait sûrement dit à Yousuke, qui lui aurait réprimandé son fils. Et il croirait que je suis une cafteuse. Or il ne m'apprécierait pas du tout si je faisais ça. Et comme j'avais bien vu les deux adultes se sourire et se lancer des regards amoureux, on se reverrait probablement tous les deux, tôt ou tard.

Et cela eut lieu plus tôt que tard, car le week-end d'après, les festivités eurent lieu chez nous. Ma mère avait préparé un énorme repas, et je l'avais aidé à préparer le brownie au chocolat pour le dessert. J'étais très fière de moi et je souriais de toutes mes dents, jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne à la porte. Mon estomac s'était serré, et je m'étais mis à angoisser. Ma mère les avait fait entrer, toute joyeuse, ne sachant rien de mon état intérieur. Yousuke était venu me saluer en me tendant un petit bouquet de fleurs magnifiquement agencer. Je lui fis un sourire timide et le remercier en rougissant. S'il a été surpris d'entendre ma voix, il l'a très bien cacher. Quand Tsukino s'approcha pour me saluer à son tour, je serrais mon bouquet contre moi, en répondant d'une voix mal assurée. Le repas se passa sans aucun incident et quand le dessert fut avalé, ma mère me demanda de montrer ma chambre à Tsukino, ce que je fis de mauvaise grâce, puisque je ne voulais pas rester seule avec lui.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, je ne disais rien, tandis que lui observer et s'approcher de tous les objets qui l'intéresser. Il s'arrêta devant la photo de mon père qui se trouver sur ma table de chevet et il me demanda:

"C'est qui?"

Comme je ne répondais pas, toujours inquiète par sa présence il soupira et reprit:

"Tu m'as salué tout à l'heure, donc tu n'es pas muette, alors répond. C'est qui?

-Mon père, répondis-je à contre coeur.

-Et il est où? Avec sa nouvelle famille je parie, déclara-t-il avec mépris. Sa nouvelle famille parfaite, avec un nouveau fils parfait et un nouveau mari parfait. C'est ça, hein?

-Non, mon père est au ciel avec les anges."

Je me souviens encore du regard qu'il m'avait jeter. D'abord remplit d'incompréhension, puis de peine et enfin de remords. Il m'avait regardé pendant de longues minutes, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, semblant chercher les mots justes pour pouvoir s'adresser à moi, puis il dit d'une voix douce:

"Je suis vraiment et sincèrement désolé. Je ne savais pas que ton père était... enfin... tu comprends, je ne t'aurais pas parler comme ça si j'avais su.

-Pourquoi?

-Quoi, pourquoi? Demanda-t-il les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aurais pas parler comme ça. Tu sais mon père est mort et je suis triste. Mais je suis comme tout le monde. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu quelqu'un de cher à mon coeur, qu'on doit me traiter différemment. Donc si tu ne m'apprécie pas et que tu ne veux pas que nous soyons amis, alors nous ne le serons pas, pas la peine de chercher des excuses ou...

-C'est pas des excuses, coupa-t-il. Je... j'ai juste penser que tu voulais me voler mon père, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te voler ton père? Demandai-je incrédule. J'en ai déjà un de père."

Il soupira et s'assit par terre adosé à mon lit. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses lacets, puis il tourna son regard vers moi. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, du même vert que ceux de son père. Il m'indiqua le sol près de lui et m'invita à m'asseoir. Ce que je fis, curieuse de connaître son histoire. Qu'il me raconta sans s'arrêter, d'une voix tremblante. Sa mère s'était remarié après sa séparation avec Yousuke, quand il avait cinq ans. Il détestait son beau-père, qui n'arrêtait pas de le critiquer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Deux ans après leur mariage, sa mère avait donné naissance à Jun, son demi-frère. Dès lors sa mère avait cessé de faire attention à lui et s'était consacré à son nouvel enfant. Il avait donc décidé de venir vivre chez son père qui l'avait accueilli chaleureusement, et il avait recommencé à vivre avec le sourire, jusqu'au jour ou son père lui avait annoncé notre venue. Il avait eu peur que l'histoire se répète et qu'ont le laisse seul pour vivre une autre vie.

Touchée par son histoire, je lui avais pris la main et lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour lui et que jamais je ne lui prendrais son père. J'avais essuyé les larmes sur ses joues et lui avait annoncé que j'étais sa soeur, que je n'allais pas le lâcher et qu'il fallait qu'il vive avec. On avait échangé un regard complice et on avait éclaté de rire. Ce jour-là était né entre nous une amitié solide et sincère.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je fus tiré de mes souvenirs par la voix de Yousuke qui annonçait qu'ils étaient rentrés. Je sortis précipitamment de ma chambre, dévalé les escaliers et me jetais dans les de Tsukino qui me serra contre son coeur à m'en étouffer. Il me repoussa gentiment pour m'inspecter des pieds à la tête puis il déclara:

"Tu es toujours une naine, ça m'aurait vraiment étonné de te voir plus grande.

-Tais-toi grande asperge, lançai-je en lui tirant la langue.

-Et si vous vous lancez vos politesses dans le salon pour que notre invité ce mette à l'aise les enfants, déclara ma mère depuis la porte de la cuisine. Et puis Cassie n'accapare pas Tsukino, laisse-moi embrasser mon beau-fils chéri."

Mon regard se posa alors sur notre invité qui nous fixait un sourire aux lèvres. Il était incroyablement beau. Non, beau n'est pas suffisant, magnifique était plus juste. Il avait des cheveux blonds lui tombant légèrement devant les yeux, yeux magnifique soi-dit en passant, doré brillant de gaité, son visage était parfait, sans aucune imperfection. Son regard se posa alors sur moi alors que je le reluquais sans vergogne et il me sourit en se présentant:

"Je suis Kise Ryota, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance et je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance, lui répondi-je.

-C'est un plaisir de te recevoir, renchérit maman."

Et nous nous dirigeons tous vers le salon. Tsukino nous parle de sa rentrée au lycée et dans le club de son lycée Kaijo dont Kise fait aussi partie. Il donne des nouvelles de sa mère à Yousuke et on finit par parler de ma rentrée à moi et de nos activités extra scolaires. C'est comme ça que nous apprenons que Kise est mannequin ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié . Nous montrons ensuite leurs chambres aux garçons et décidons d'aller manger à l'extérieur dans un restaurant que ma mère et Yousuke ont découvert lors d'une sortis entre amoureux. La soirée est agréable et Kise est considéré comme faisant déjà partie de la famille.

Je suis dans mon lit avec un livre quand j'entendis cogner à ma porte. Je souris, c'est l'heure de notre petit rituel. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison, il venait me voir avant de ce coucher pour qu'on puisse parler seul à seul. Je lui dis d'entrer et mon sourire s'élargie quand je vois qu'il tient en équilibre précaire, un paquet de marshmallow et deux bouteilles de jus de fruit. Il referma doucement la porte avec son pied et me rejoignit sur mon lit, me tendant une bouteille. Il ouvrit le paquet et me demanda:

"Alors quoi de neuf, la naine.

-Rien, je pense avoir déjà raconté tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton départ, répondi-je en buvant une gorgée de jus de fruit.

-Je parle de truc que tu ne raconterais pas aux parents, Cassie, et tu le sais très bien, soupira-t-il. Du genre un petit copain trop collant ou un harceleur planquait sous ta fenêtre en train de t'épier.

-Mais oui, où peut-être que je devrais te parler du cadavre cacher dans ma penderie.

-Ah la la, soupira-t-il, je vais t'aider à te débarrasser du corps mais c'est la dernière fois, ensuite il faudra que tu apprennes à le faire seule."

On se regarde sérieusement pendant trente secondes avant d'éclater de rire. On se faisait toujours la même blague, mais on rigolait quand même jusqu'aux larmes. Je me repris la première et déclarai on ne peut plus sérieusement:

"En fait, il y a bien un garçon.

-Quoi? Enfin je veux dire, vraiment?

-Oui, et avant que tu ne poses la question ce n'est pas mon petit ami, ni un harceleur.

-D'accord, dit-il. Raconte-moi tout."

Il s'allongea près de moi, nos têtes se touchaient, et je lui raconte toute l'histoire depuis le début. Du mot d'Akashi à ma confrontation avec Laura. Il m'écoute sans m'interrompre et quand j'ai terminé je n'entends que le silence. Après quelques secondes, je me dis qu'il a dû s'endormir et je me retourne vers lui au même moment ou lui aussi se tourne vers moi. Nos regards se croisent surpris, on se sourit puis il me demande:

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?

-Comment ça ce que je ressens?

-Tu l'aimes? Tu le hais? Quels sentiments il t'inspire?

-Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Sincèrement je dirais qu'il m'attire comme un aimant. C'est étrange car je ne suis pas importante pour lui, je suis utile. Mais il me plaît bien. Non, il plaît beaucoup. Mais alors beaucoup trop, pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Il m'obsède. Mais en même temps il m'effraie. Ahhh, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de lui et de ses manières arrogantes.

-D'accord, et tu veux continuer à être sa chose?

-Non, jamais, dis-je sûr de moi. Je voudrais l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Il est fiancé et il n'évolue pas dans notre monde. Alors je préfère ne plus rien à voir avec lui.

-Alors dis le lui, me conseille-t-il, dis-lui clairement de te laisser tranquille et dis-lui que tu as un frère super-protecteur qui viendra lui casser la figure s 'il ne te laisse pas en paix. D'accord?

-Oui, repondis-je en rigolant. Promis."

On continua de parler de tout et de rien en finissant le paquet de bonbons, puis il va se coucher en m'embrassant sur le front.

Le lendemain, Kise va voir un ami à lui qui vit dans la région et nous passons la matiné à la maison à jouer à des jeux de société. L'après-midi arrive trop vite et Tsukino et Kise font déjà leurs valises pour retourner chez eux. Maman et moi leur disons au-revoir et dans un dernier câlin, Tsukino me souhaite bonne chance, je lui fis un sourire confiant et il me fit un clin d'oeil. Puis ils montent tous les trois en voiture, Yousuke, Tsukini et Kise, et les voilà partis. Je monte alors dans ma chambre mettre mon nouveau plan en place.

A partir de maintenant, finie la lâcheté, je vais vivre ma vie de lycéenne sans me préoccuper d'Akashi et je vais même continuer d'être le manager de l'équipe de basket car j'adore ça, et que les autres membres de l'équipe sont mes amis.

Le lendemain je ne m'enfuis pas, je restais à ma place lors des interclasses et j'allais même déjeuner sur le toit avec Reo. Bon, d'accord j'avouais volontiers que j'avais craint la présence d'Akashi, mais Reo m'apprit qu'il déjeunait dans la salle du club de shogi. Le reste de la journée passa comme la matiné et vint alors l'heure de l'entrainement de basket. Je rentrais donc au gymnase et allai m'excuser auprès du coach pour mon absence de la semaine passée. Vint ensuite l'échauffement des joueurs, les exercices personnalisés et les matchs de trois contre trois clôturèrent l'entrainement, laissant les joueurs à bout de souffle. Ils allèrent tous dans les vestiaires après avoir rangé tous les ballons et remit le gymnase en ordre.

Je soupirai de tout l'entrainement je n'avais pas croisé une seule fois le regard d'Akashi. Peut-être que j'avais été trop parano et qu'il ne s'intérressait pas du tout à moi. Je haussais mes épaules partageaient entre le soulagement et la déception, quand on me tira brusquement par le bras et qu'on plaqua contre le mur. J'en avais le souffle coupé, quand je croisai le regard dur et froid d'Akashi. En un seul regard je savais qu'il était en colère. Non, fou de rage plutôt. Il me dit alors d'une voix beaucoup trop posé:

"Cela fait une semaine que tu fuis comme une lâche, pour te cacher dans les toilettes où je ne sais où. Que t'as dit Laura?

-Laura?! Qui est Laura? demandai-je. De quoi parles-tu, Akashi-kun?

-Ne me prends par pour un idiot, Cassie. Je parle de la fille que tu as rencontrée dans les toilettes du restaurant.

-Oui j'ai bien rencontré une fille, mais comment le sais-tu?

-Réponds à ma question, que t'as dit Laura?

-Rien d'important nous avons parler de truc de filles. A ton tour Akashi-kun, comment sais-tu que je l'ai vu aux toilettes?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit-il froidement."

S'en était trop, il m'obligait à répondre à ces questions, même si j'avais menti, j'avais répondu, et lui il osait l'envoyer promener. Non maintenant j'en ai assez d'être traité comme une idiote. Me redressant je le repoussai brusquement, il recula en titubant sous la surprise. J'étais vraiment en colère et j'allais le lui faire savoir.

" Toi et ta copine vous allez bien ensemble. Vous êtes arrogant et penser que le monde doit se prosterner à vos pieds. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'êtes pas plus incroyable ou supérieur à qui que ce soit.

-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, je su...

-Non, j'en ai assez, criai-je folle de rage. Tu es en colère parce que tu as perdu. Tu es en colère parce que je te résiste et que pour la première fois dans ta vie, tu ne contrôles pas quelques choses ou quelqu'un. Tu perds le contrôle et tu paniques car pour toi perdre n'est pas une solution."

Je me tus pour reprendre mon souffle après ma tirade. Je sentais les larmes glissaient sur mes joues et je me demandais vaguement depuis quand. Je le vis blêmir. Mais je n'en tint pas compte et continuer dans ma lancé trop en colère pour réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes. Je repris alors encore plus en colère contre lui:

"Tu connais les expressions: "On apprend peu parla victoire, mais beaucoup par la défaite" ou encore "On apprend de ses erreurs"? Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne connais pas ses expressions, tu es absolu et la défaite n'est jamais envisageable. Si je peux te donner un petit conseil, tu devrais sortir de ton petit monde que l'on appellera Egocentrisme et ouvrir les yeux pour voir les gens autour de toi. Tu verras peut-être les gens qui t'entoure différemment."

Et avant d'éclater en sanglots, je récupérais mes affaires et me précipitais dehors. Je me mis alors à courir comme si ma vie en dépandait et après quelques mètres, je m'arrêtais essoufflé et me mis à sangloter. Je sanglotais tellement que je dus m'adosser au mur et je me laissais tomber au sol lourdement, remontant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les enserrant de mes bras et cachant mon visage. Une seule question me trottait dans la tête, une question dont je n'avais pas la réponse.

"Pourquoi son regard était-il si torturé?"

 **Alors? Alors? Vos ressentis? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et même un MP pour me faire connaitre votre point de vue et me dire si tel ou tel chose vous on ou pas plus**

 **A+**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello oui je sais ce n'est plus du retard mais de l'abandon et je m'excuse platement pour cet immense retard désolé ㈶0

Alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. De plus je souhaite remercier tout ceux qui m'on soutenue et qui on prit la peine de lire ce que j'écris, merci merci je vous aime ㈴2

Sur ce je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture...

-Cassiecchi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu es blessée?

Surprise, je relevais brusquement la tête et tombais nez à nez avec Kise. Gênée qu'il puisse me voir dans cet état, je me relevais précipitamment en essuyant mes yeux tant bien que mal.

-Ki...Kise-kun? Je... je vais bien, bégayais-je.

-Tu en es sûre Cassiecchi? Tu as l'air complètement bouleversée. Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi?

-Non, déclarais-je en reprenant mon souffle, ne te dérange pas pour moi.

-Ça ne me dérange pas Cassiecchi, sa me ferait même vraiment plaisir de raccompagner une jolie fille chez elle, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Lui souriant timidement à mon tour, j'acceptai sa proposition et me mis en marche, suivit du mannequin. Après quelques minutes de marches silencieuses, je pris une grande inspiration et entamai la discussion :

-Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici?

-Oh, j'ai un shooting en ville ce soir, c'est pour un magazine de vêtements pour hommes.

-C'est vrai! J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais mannequin ! Mais tu ne vas pas être en retard à cause de moi?

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis venue plus tôt que prévue pour pouvoir aller rendre visite à mon ami qui vit ici.

-Oui, je me souviens. Lui aussi est mannequin ?

Kise éclata de rire et me fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce-que j'avais pu dire de si drôle me demandai-je intriguée. Son fou rire dura une bonne minute et les passants nous jetés de drôle de regards. Un peu gênée de devenir le centre de l'attention, je baissais la tête attendant que Kise reprenne son souffle et essuie le coin de ses yeux d'or. Enfin calmait il me regarda et déclara :

-Akashicchi mannequin sa jamais.

-Ah pourquoi? Il n'a pas le physique pour?

-Je ne parle pas de son physique, non non de ce côté-là il n'y a pas de soucis. Je penserai plutôt à son caractère. Akashicchi déteste qu'on lui donne des ordres, c'est même plutôt lui qui en donne et dans ce métier il fa...

Je m'étais figée sur le trottoir complètement ahuri, sourde à ce qui se passer autour de moi. Akashicchi... Akashi. Akashi... Akashicchi. Non ce n'est pas possible n'est ce pas?

-Kise-kun dis-moi ton ami est au lycée lui aussi?

-Oui il va au lycée Rakuzan... Ahhhh mais peut-être que tu le connaîs Cassiecchi!

Oh mon Dieu. Cassiecchi... Cassie. Plus de doute possible c'était bien lui. Mais comment Kise et lui pouvaient-ils être amis. Kise était drôle, souriant, gentil et avait le coeur sur la main. Alors que lui, il était froid, autoritaire, arrogant et affreusement égoïste. Non non et non c'était impossible. Oui c'est cela, il devait y avoir un autre Akashi au lycée et je ne le connaissais pas c'est tout. Mieux valait en avoir le coeur net.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Akashi Seijuro. Il est en première année lui aussi comme nous.

-Non...

-Cassiecchi? Tu le connaîs?

Sans pouvoir me retenir je me remis à pleurer. De gros sanglots m'éttouffaient et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Surpris Kise n'en menait pas large et ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour la mettre dans cet état. Ils ne faisaient que parler d'Akashicchi et... Elle était devenue pâle... Ahhhhhhh.

-Cassiecchi arrête de pleurer je t'en prie. Il faut que tu te calmes d'accord? C'est à cause d'Akashicchi?

Ses sanglots se multiplièrent à la mention d'Akashi. Kise désemparait ne savait plus quoi faire. Toucher par la détresse de sa nouvelle amie il la prit dans ses bras. La berçant en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, il essayait en vain d'apaiser ses larmes. Et alors qu'il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, Cassie perdit connaissance entre ses bras. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à la mère de Cassie en la ramenant comme ça chez elle? Seigneur, il ne savait même plus où se trouver sa maison.

Il allait se mettre à paniquer quand il entendit quelqu'un appelait la jeune fille.

Il était resté figé sur place après le départ de Cassie du gymnase. Et cela jusqu'à ce que Reo vienne le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Sei-chan? Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu ne vas pas te changer?

Il n'entendit les questions de son coéquipier qu'à travers un brouillard. Un brouillard épais qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissiper car il était rempli des échos de la voix de Cassie. Cassie qui avait eu le courage de l'affronter. Et il avait tout gâché. Il l'avait blessée, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Et il avait cette étrange douleur dans la poitrine. Une douleur due à ses larmes. La seule fois où il avait vu des larmes sur le visage d'une femme, c'était peu de temps avant la mort de sa mère. Elle avait demandé à le voir, et avait passé tout un après-midi avec lui. Elle lui avait raconté une histoire, l'avait écoutée jouer du violon, puis ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que sa mère le prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse et lui murmure à l'oreille :

"Quand tu rencontreras celle qui fera battre plus vite ton coeur, qui chamboulera tes pensées et qui te fera voir le monde en un kaléidoscope de couleurs différentes, alors dis le lui. N'hésite pas une seule seconde car personne en ce bas monde ne sait de quoi demain sera faite, et ne laisse personne brisée ce lien unique. "

Quand elle l'avait relâché, il avait vu sur son visage souriant, des larmes dont il n'avait pas saisi le sens. Mais maintenant il savait, il avait compris. Sa mère avait été amoureuse de son père, et lui avait souhaité de trouver le même bonheur qu'elle avait eu. Même si ce même bonheur lui avait été retiré beaucoup trop tôt.

Cassie. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle avait chamboulé sa vie. Tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit c'était réalisé. Son coeur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et il ne pensait qu'à elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, se demandait-il ? Elle devait le haïr.

-Sei-chan?!

Il fut sorti de sa transe par son ami qui le secouer maintenant sans ménagement pour obtenir une réaction.

-Reo... Où est-elle ?

-Quoi? Mais de qui parles-tu Sei-chan?

-Cassie. Où est Cassie il faut que je lui parle.

-Sei-chan est-ce que sa va?

N'obtenant pas de réponse de son capitaine qui semblait être en état de choc. Il le secoua vigoureusement et declara :

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? Nous sommes tous allés au vestiaire après l'entraînement, et tu es resté seul avec elle. Alors c'est toi qui la vue partir, non?

-Elle est partie. Partie...

Reprenant soudainement pied dans la réalité, il écarquilla les yeux avant de courir récupérer ses affaires et de sortir à toute vitesse du gymnase. Il s'arrêta devant la grille du lycée se demandant dans quelle direction elle avait pu aller. Maugréant contre lui-même, il prit un chemin au hasard et envoya mentalement une prière à sa mère pour qu'elle l'aide à la retrouver.

Courant en forçant sur ces jambes déjà sollicitées durant l'entraînement, il slaloma entre les passants et prit d'une soudaine impulsion se mit à appeler celle qui occupée toutes ses pensées.

-Cassie. Cassiiiiie. CASSIE.

Ses poumons étaient en feu, ses jambes brûlaient. Mais il s'en contre ficher, il voulait juste la retrouver et lui dire... Tout lui dire. Et espérer qu'elle ressente la même chose. Mais il le savait déjà, son regard ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle aussi éprouvait pour lui les mêmes sentiments qui vivait en lui.

-Cassie.

-Akashicchi ?

Akashi stoppa net devant le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Kise se tenait là avec dans les bras une Cassie évanouie, son joli visage couvert de larmes. Son coeur se brisa dans sa poitrine. Tout ce gâchis, c'était de sa faute.

-Akashicchi !? Il faut que tu m'aides Cassiecchi a fait un malaise.

-Cassiecchi ?

-Oui, et Akashicchi je crois que c'est de ta faute.

-Oui je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais arranger ça.

-Quoi? C'est vraiment toi qui la fais pleurer Akashicchi? Mais pourquoi? Cassiecchi est très gentille.

-Je le sais Ryota.

Et avant que le blond ne puisse dire autre chose, il sortit son portable de son sac et appela son chauffeur. Il lui ordonna alors de venir le récupérer immédiatement dans une rue voisine du lycée et raccrocha. Il tendit ensuite les bras vers Kise qui le se mit à le fixer bêtement.

-Ryota.

-Je suis désolé Akashicchi mais si elle pleurait à cause de toi, je ne devrai pas te la confier.

-Ryota, répéta-t-il les bras toujours tendus. Je vais la reconduire chez elle en voiture.

A ce moment-là, ladite voiture se gara près d'eux et le chauffeur sortit ouvrir la portière. Kise hésitait toujours sur ce qu'il devait faire, quand Akashi s'approcha de lui et essuya une larme du visage de Cassie. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus et l'expression sur le visage de son ancien capitaine. De l'affection, de la tendresse et peut-être même... De l'amour.

Il en demeura bouche bée et Akashi en profita pour lui prendre Cassie des bras. Il se retourna alors et l'installa confortablement sur la banquette arrière. Se retournant vers le blond il lui demanda comment il la connaissait.

-Son frère et mon nouveau coéquipier dans mon équipe à Kaijo.

-Très bien, alors je vais la raccompagner chez elle.

Il s'installa à son tour dans la voiture, et claqua la portière devant son ami ébahi. Mais avant de partir il baissa sa vitre et remercia le blond de s'être occupé de Cassie. La voiture s'éloigna alors laissant derrière elle un Kise sidéré. Il se posait des tonnes de questions mais une seule l'irritait.

-Pourquoi Akashicchi ne me dépose-t-il pas moi aussi?

Alors j'espère que ça vous a plût. Et j'attends avec impatience vos réaction. Merci a vous a+


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Oui je sais j'ai était une très vilaine fille lol Mais je vous jure que j'ai une très bonne excuse, j'avais trop de boulot, si si je vous le jure lol

En tout cas j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette absence d'un an et pour me faire pardonner voici un autre chapitre de mon histoire Biz

Chapitre 9

Ma joue reposée sur une surface à la fois dur et douce, et c'était plutôt étrange comme sensation. Et trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux, j'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait. Et tout à coup je me rappelai le visage de Kise, et ce qu'il m'avait dit... Mon Dieu il était ami avec Akashi. Akashi. Alors que je pensais à lui je sentis mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Et alors que j'essayais de calmer mon coeur, mon oreiller improvisé bougea. Et tout à coup je compris, mon oreiller était vivant... Alors sans bouger j'ouvris doucement mes yeux, et je me figeai, tendu. Ma tête se trouvait sur les genoux d'Akashi. Oh mon Dieu. Il n'avait pas encore vu que je m'étais réveillée, son visage était tourné vers la vitre. Je ne voyais que son profil, et je pouvais pas voir s'il était en colère. Mais je m'en fichais, je ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec lui. Alors prenant une grande inspiration et mon courage à deux mains je me relevais vivement. Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée, car dès que je fus assise, ma tête se mit à tourner. Oh non pas ça, il fallait que je sois en pleine possession de mes moyens pour pouvoir l'affronter. Et alors que j'essayais de me ressaisir, je sentis une main me frottais le dos. Sa main. Me raidissant, je m'éloignais au maximum de lui, et lui dit froidement:

"Ne me touche pas"

Je baisse les yeux car je ne veux pas voir son regard. Je regarde ensuite par la vitre et me rends compte que nous sommes en voiture et que nous roulons. Prise de panique je me retourne vers lui et m'apprête à lui demandait où il m'emmène quand son expression m'arrête. Il est blême et pour la première fois je vois dans ces yeux de la tristesse et du regret. Son expression me fait un coup au coeur mais je me force à lui demandait:

"Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? Je ne veux plus te voir Akashi alors tu vas arrêter la voiture, parce que je veux rentrer chez moi.

-C'est là que je t'emmène, souffle t-il."

Sa voix a l'air différente, plus rauque et douce que d'habitude. Mais je n'y prête pas plus attention, car je suis étonnée par ce qu'il me dit.

"Quoi?

-Je te ramène chez toi, m'explique-t-il en se tournant vers la vitre. Quand tu t'es enfui du gymnase je t'ai suivi et je t'ai trouvé évanouis dans les bras de Ryota. Alors j'ai décidé de te raccompagner chez toi.

-Oh."

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. Je suis vraiment surprise de ne pas l'entendre me crier dessus, mais je suis aussi troublé. Troublée par sa façon de parler mais aussi parce qu'il ne me regarde pas. Alors la seule chose qui me passe dans la tête est que peut-être regrette-t-il ce qui s'est passé. Mais non je suis sûre qu'il est juste en train de me ménager parce que son chauffeur peut entendre notre conversation et que je me suis sentie mal avant. Oui c'est ça, il attend juste le bon moment pour me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Epuisée, je m'adosse confortablement au fauteuil et soupir. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais encore la force de le repousser encore une fois. Mais une chose est sur je ne serais plus sa petite chose, je ne lui obéirai plus, et s'il ne le comprenait pas j'appellerais Tsukino à la rescousse. Je sens la voiture freiner puis s'arrêter et je jette un coup d'oeil dehors. Nous sommes devant chez moi. Soulagée, je sursaute quand le chauffeur ouvre ma portière et je saute hors de la voiture, remercie le chauffeur et m'enfuit. Je n'entends la voiture repartir que lorsque j'ouvre la porte de chez moi. Je me retourne et regarde la voiture disparaître. Et alors que je devrais être rassurée, et soulagée, mon coeur se serre et je sens une larme sur ma joue. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal? Quand elle a refusé que je la touche j'ai senti mon coeur se serrer. Et ensuite il s'est brisé quand elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Je n'ai pas pu la regarder. La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, c'était lorsque ma mère était morte. Et pourtant là assis sur mon lit, je sens mes yeux brûler et se remplir de larmes. NON. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal pour elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que Laura? Rien. Elle n'est pas riche. Elle n'est même pas d'une beauté incroyable. Elle est trop petite, elle a des cheveux d'un brun quelconque, des lèvres trop pulpeuses et des yeux... Enervé je renversais tout ce qu'il y avait sur mon bureau dans un énorme fracas. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et l'on frappa fortement à ma porte.

"Quoi?

-Monsieur, est ce que tout va bien?"

Mon majordome avait l'air inquiet, alors je me forçais à respirer calmement et répondis:

"Oui tout va bien, j'ai trébuché et en voulant me rattraper j'ai renversé quelques affaires. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Bien. Monsieur, voulez-vous que j'entre et que je nettoie?

-Non, je le ferais moi-même, répondis-je, je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie dans cet état.

-Bien. Je me retire Monsieur, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi."

Je l'entendis pousser un soupir puis s'éloignait. Je poussais moi aussi un soupir et me laissai tomber au pied de mon lit. A qui est-ce que je voulais mentir? Non, je n'allais pas bien, j'avais laissé une fille me foutre en l'air. Et cela sans m'en rendre compte. Et maintenant que j'avais tout fichu par terre, je souffrais. Oh maman pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que ça peut être si douloureux?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors que j'avais craint des représailles d'Akashi, rien ne se passa, ni le lendemain, ni le mois d'après. J'avais continué à être la manager de l'équipe de Basket, mais lui et moi n'avions échangé aucune parole et aucun regard. Rien. Et alors que j'aurais dû être ravi, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Paradoxal non? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi? Pourtant tout se passait bien je m'entendais bien avec Hitori et Toshiba, nous étions même sortis plusieurs fois ensemble en dehors du lycée. Mais il y avait aussi Hayama, qui déjeunait souvent avec moi et qui inventait toujours des blagues hilarantes, il venait souvent avec Nebuya qui m'achetait toujours une boisson à la pomme. Mais celui dont je me sentais le plus proche était Reo. De tous mes amis, je pense qu'il a été le seul que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pense même qu'il sait que ce quelque chose portait le nom Akashi. Mais il ne disait rien et ne me demandait pas plus d'informations, ce qui me soulagea. La vie était donc belle non? Assis à ma place dans la salle de classe, je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme. C'était la dernière heure de cours avant les vacances d'été, et j'étais pressée que la sonnerie retentisse. Pas que je n'aime pas l'école, mais je pensais que passait du temps loin de Lui, pouvait être une bonne idée et qu'il finirait par me sortir de la tête.

Mais j'étais aussi pressée et surexcitée car j'allais passer quinze jours à la plage avec Tsukino, Kise et des amis à eux. Kise allait poser pour une grande marque de maillot de bain et une immense villa avait été mis à sa disposition pour quinze jours et on l'avait autorisé à inviter des amis. Le rêve. Alors que je m'étais perdue dans mes rêves remplis de soleil, de sable chaud et de glace au chocolat, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours me fit sursauter. Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, ravie de rentrer enfin chez moi. Mais en levant je trébuchais et sentais un bras me retenir. J'eus alors un étrange sentiment de déjà vue et relevai la tête vers mon sauveur. Et la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit fut que le destin n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi. Akashi m'avait encore une fois rattrappé, mais son expression était différente. Il avait l'air à la fois triste et surpris. Etrange mélange d'émotions. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, je me sentis rougir. Il me lâcha brusquement le bras. Et sortis rapidement de la salle. Je regardais bêtement la porte pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir à mon tour. Non mais pourquoi son regard me toucher tellement?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Enfin, soufflais-je tout en souriant à mon frère et ses deux amis, merci encore Kise.

-Ce n'est rien Cassiecchi, mais si tu veux vraiment me remercier, tu peux me faire un bisou."

Alors que je rougissais, Kasamatsu, leur capitaine, le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. Et en l'entendant se plaindre les larmes aux yeux, nous éclations tous de rire. Je dois dire que ses vacances commençaient très bien et j'étais sûre que ça allait vite se passer. Heureuse je me tournais vers la maison qui ressemblait presque à un château. Alors que j'allais me tournais pour prendre mes valises dans le coffre de la voiture, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un géant, oui c'est ça un géant. Un géant aux cheveux violets.

"Kise-chin, j'ai faim.

-Murasakibaracchi, ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

-Oui, Kise-chin, et il faut qu'on aille s'ach..."

Je perdis le fil de leur discussion car juste derrière le géant aux cheveux violets, Il s'était figé devant la porte tout aussi surpris que moi. Le cri de joie de Kise me fit sursauter.

"Akashicchi!"

Voilà je coupe ici, oui je sais c'est plutôt sadique mais ne vous inquiètez pas le chapitre est déjà écrit et ne tardera pas à être publié, n'hésitez à laisser une petite review Biz


End file.
